The Rising
by The Merry Prankster
Summary: Updated May 2008, Crossover between Stephen King's "The Stand" and "Lord of the Rings". Survivors from the plague find themselves in Middle Earth during the events of "The Two Towers" and "Return of the King"
1. Chapter 1

"**_The Rising_"**

**by The Merry Prankster**

Murphy's Laws of Combat #11: It's not the one with your name on it; it's the one addressed "to whom it may concern" you've got to think about.

Authors Notes: "The Rising" is the third story in the continuing adventures of a group of teenagers from Georgia who survive the plague described in "The Stand" by Stephen King and later find themselves right in the middle of "The Lord of the Rings". The title was inspired by a song by Bruce Springsteen and is a reference to Middle Earth rising from the threat of a now vanquished Sauron. It also refers to the teenagers who have watched their families, friends, and world destroyed in the plague. Yet, with the help of new families and their bonds of fellowship, they too are rising up from the depths of despair.

"Honor and Courage", the second story in this series, ended with the teens riding back to their former homes in Georgia. Their mission is to retrieve various keepsakes and take them back to their new homes in Middle earth. Yet all is not well in the world……..

The characters and places from Middle Earth come directly from the Lord of the Rings trilogy by JRR Tolkien. The idea of a massive plague striking Earth is based on that in Stephen King's "The Stand." The other characters are the creations of myself and Erica Marr. Also, there is a time difference between Middle Earth and Earth so while it is March in Middle Earth, its August on Earth. Such changes will be pointed out.

Cast of Characters:

Mike: Fifteen year old high school student and JROTC cadet. He is also the leader of the Wolfpack paintball team and military tactician. Most recently, he was adopted by King Theoden of Rohan, following the Battle of Helms Deep and has begun molding a group of Rohirrim orphans into an elite fighting force.

Erica: High school student whose grandfather works on classified projects with the Department of Defense. She is a good rider and crack shot. She just recently learned that Gandalf is her beloved Gramps brought back to life.

Reggie: Erica's cousin who was rescued by the Wolfpack during their trip back to Georgia following the Battle of Helms Deep. Reggie has the reputation of being a pyromaniac and Gandalf refers to her as his beloved 'Firefly."

Earl: Mike's best friend and JROTC cadet. He is a crack shot with the long rifle and an expert with explosives and chemicals. Like his friend Mike, Earl was also adopted by a Rohirrim. In this case, Theoden's adviser, Gamling.

David: The third survivor of Shiloh High School's JROTC unit and computer nerd. Following the Battle of Pelennor Fields, David was seriously wounded by one of the Rohirrim recruits. It was during his recuperation that he touched the heart of a member of the Gondoran nobility, Lady Athena, and swiftly found himself becoming part of another family.

Dena: The final member of the Wolfpack and team medical expert.

Matt: Ten year old plague survivor who was rescued by the teenagers and later became the adapted son of Eomer.

Rickie: Rickie had been recruited by Randall Flagg (The devil in human form), to take care of the situation in the southeast. She was the leader of the group that was about to execute Reggie before being defeated for the first time.

Jackson Brown: Rickie's little brother and fellow Flagg minion. He does not have the brains of his sister.

**Chapter 1: Homeward Bound**

Downtown area

Snellville, Georgia

0800 hours

September 3, 2000

A few miles away from the jail a group of hard looking men gathered around their SUVs. Jackson Brown, the bitch queen's brother, checked his Browning Hi-Power for what appeared to be the twentieth time that day. He turned to his two men who had just returned from the checking out the jail.

"Are you sure, my sister and her people are in the jail?" asked the   
bandit.

"Yes sir!"

"Do you recognize any of the captors?" The commander asked his men

Jackson thought for a moment. He had been given express orders by Randall Flag to go check up on his sister. How the hell did he know sis was in trouble?" thought the man. I swear he sometimes appears to be the devil himself.

Returning back to the present, the leader asked his scout, "Did you see any guards or anything unusual? Flagg warned me to look out for some pretty boys with bows."

"At times their were guarded by the ex-prisoners but at other times they were guarded by well... very unusually looking beings." the soldier reported

Rhonnie, a tall African-American, looked up and asked, "How were they unusual?"

"They were dressed like they were from Medieval times and they had pointed ears plus they used swords and bows instead of guns."

Jackson nodded and held up his AK-47. "Well, I haven't seen and bow that can out shoot an assault rifle."

"So what is the plan sir?"

"So here's what we are going to do. We are going down to assemble into two teams. One to block and the other to assault the jail. I want my riflemen to take up position in nearby buildings with clear line of sight of the enemy.

Jackson looked over to Rhonnie. "Since you are the crack shot, I want you to lead the shooters. Wait for my signal."

"You want them dead or just hurting?" A rougher looking guy asked as he pulled out his rifle

Jackson shrugged, "You can leave a few alive to interrogate. But, I really don't care about the rest. No, I take that back, keep a few of the elves alive. The others die."

"Elves?" A soldier questioned

"What else would call pretty boys with pointy ears?" asked the leader.

"You got it."

Pointing to three other men, the leader said, "Okay, since you  
guys have Uzis and AKs, you are coming with me into the jail. Shoot to   
kill anybody, you don't recognize."

"YES SIR!"

"Let's get this party started." One of the men with the AK  
said raising his gun

A few hours later, it was all over. The elves guarding the police station were not prepared for the sudden assault and were quickly killed or captured. The man smiled as he watched his sister stalk out the jail cell. With a evil grin, he asked, "Miss me?"

"Took you FUCKING long enough." She sneered

"Aww big sister couldn't handle a pack of rug rats?" gloated the man. "And what's with the pretty boys out there?"

"Those rug rats kicked the shit out of Mick over there and that was just one girl. As for the pretty boys the are elves. And no not Santa's little helpers these guys play for keeps."

The man walked the woman outside and pointed at the pile of bodies. "They may have played for keeps, but they couldn't stop an AK-47."

"Yeah but from what I overheard they have us out numbered and those little shit's took alot of ammo." She replied as she took a drink of bottle water that one of her brothers men had handed her

"What do you mean? We took out every elf in the area," argued the man. It was then that he remembered something and looked away for a second before turning back. "I have some bad news sis."

"Okay what did you screw up this time little brother?" She demanded.

The man looked towards downtown Atlanta for a few moments before replying. "Flag is dead. Some of the boys said Las Vegas got nuked."

"Fuck! What happened?"

"I said, Vegas is no more," answered the brother. "You know Flagg was planning on taking out the people in Boulder. He was sending orders as planned but last week all transmissions stopped."

"What hell does that mean for our plans?" She questioned

"We are on our own." He sat down on a nearby wall and continued, "Bob and Gus came through this way day before yesterday and told me about what happened. They saw a bright flash and a mushroom cloud where Vegas should be. They are planning on running down south to Rio and drop out of sight. "

"I've got a better idea." She replied with an evil grin. "Get me one of the elves!"

"What do you mean?" asked the brother. "I was planning on joining them for a life in the sun."

"Simple from what I overheard these elves are from Middle - Earth." She replied. "And everything that Tolkien wrote has come true except for some new children."

"Are these the brats who took your people out?"

"Yes but you might remember them. They were the same ones that beat up the High school foot play team you played for." She answered as she impatiently tapped her foot.

"Okay, so what's your plan?"

"Simple we interrogate the elves to find out just exactly what has happened and we will know what will happen. If Aragorn has not been crowned king yet we will attack when he is and take the lands of Middle - Earth for ourselves.

The man pursed his lips, "I hate to tell you this but we killed all of the elves when we sprung you. Got any other bright ideas?"

"You did WHAT?" The woman said slapping the man in the back of the head

"Fine! Set up lookouts to wait for the kids. They have to return sometime."\

"Where would you like to set up?"

"Your the military boy you figure it out." She snapped. "Sometimes I wonder if we are really related." She huffed

"In case you haven't noticed, oh air headed one, I wasn't there and do not know which direction the kids ran off to."

"Its called interrogate the prisoners and find out!" She yelled as she slapped him up side the head.

"There are no prisoners, you dumb blonde," screamed the man. "I will say it slowly since you have problems understanding. " There. Are. No. Prisoners."

"Remember those rug rats that almost killed Tim and the football team? They are the ones that attacked us. And I know for a fact where they used to live. So we go by first setting up look outs on those places. Than next by used the weather camera's to watch for them if they us any main roads back into town. If Johns is still with you he can do that."

The man nodded and turned to his men. "Okay guys," barked the man. "I want you set up look outs where my sister says." He turned back to the woman, "You might also want to set up an ambush along Hwy 78 outside Stone Mountain.

Plains of Rohan

1200 hours

March 28, 3019  
(Middle Earth)

The teenagers had been riding through Gondor for most of the day and finally reached the rolling plains of Rohan. A sense of homecoming came over them and Mike turned to the others and remarked, "Anybody else feel like we have come back home?'

"Home is a relative term." Reggie remarked "It is where you feel loved and cared for, a place that be contained in your heart."

Erica just shook her head and stared back where they came from.

Mike grinned, "Yeah, but it just hit me that this land is getting to me. It really has become home and it's a good feeling."

Earl nodded and quipped, "Don't get to mushy, we still have to get to the portal and can't hang around here for long."

"I'm not being mushy," defended the teen. He turned back to Erica and asked, "I'm not being mushy am I?"

"It is not mushy to care about your home, young Earl." Haldir replied

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Erica asked evilly

Mike countered with a question, "Would you prefer the depressed hard ass?"

"Well if do that I will shoot you in the ass to soften it up." Erica replied sweetly causing a smirk from most everyone there except Earl who just rubbed his own ass

Mike gestured around him, "But seriously, it just hit me that this is really home. We all either have families or will soon acquire one. Middle Earth is now home."

"I understand what you are saying, Master Michael." Haldir said patting Mike on the back

"Yeah Middle Earth is home but we still have friends back on Earth." Erica started to say when there was a slight Earth shake.

"SHIT! EARTH QUAKE!"

Earl looked around, "What the he...?"

Mike turned to Haldir and asked, "Do you guys get earthquakes around here?"

"Yes but not in a very long time. The Earth quake is strange for I did not sense it coming." Haldir replied

"Well it was a slight shaking," said the teen. He turned back to his friends, "Remember, this is just a housecleaning trip. All we are doing is getting our stuff from our old homes, tying up some loose ends, and coming back. At least we don't have to worry about any wars back here."

Earl turned to Reggie and asked, "You have the list David gave you? You know, the stuff he wants brought back."

"Don't forget we need to hit the Hospitals for any possible supplies." Reggie remarked

"Yeah, I got it. I think we can probably split up to grab everything faster and get back." Reggie smiled pulling out the list

"Yeah David's house isn't to far from couple of the camping stores and we could grab anything that The Rohirrim and Gondoran might need." Erica remarked.

Mike looked back, "Remember people, the plan is that we assemble at the ranch and wait for the grownups. They have the wagons to carry our stuff." He looked back at Erica and quipped, "And we know how much junk you have in your room."

Earl could not help adding to the situation by commenting to Reggie, "Yeah, I heard how a cousin trashed somebody else's room the last time."

"Good thing we aren't going to Florida because there would more junk to get." Reggie laughed.

"Earl, I didn't trash it I merely rearranged it to my liking." Reggie giggled and smacked Earl in the arm

"A Hurricane couldn't have done a better job than my cus did to my room." Erica sneered

Mike shook his head and turned to Haldir, "She trashed it. Erica didn't stop talking about until after we got back from the Black Gate."

"My dear Haldir, don't pay any attention to their ranting." Reggie said with a little wink.

"It a quite interesting conversation though," Replied the March warden

We have had better." Reggie giggled

The party rode on for another two days, making short rest stops until reaching the portal. To their surprise, it appeared to have expanded since their last trip through it. Earl rubbed his chin in thought and asked, "Is it me or has that portal grown since our last trip?"

"Yeah plus it looks a lot clearer"

"Last time we could move two horses side by side," observed Mike. "Now, it looks like we can fit two comfortably with a half a foot to spare."

"Mike check this out," Erica said as she noticed a rose blooming on the Middle Earth side.

During the ride, Earl had a question that would not go away. Despite his efforts, finally the teen asked out loud," When are we going to take out Saruman?

"More importantly, will the grownups let me take that shot?"

"Sorry Earl, the evil white wizard has already been dealt with." Reggie said with big smirk

"What are you talking about?" asked the lanky teen. Turning around, he continued, "I thought Aragorn convinced Mike's dad to spare his life?"

"I didn't say King Theoden did the deed. However, the wizard was slain by a Rohirrim man," Reggie told the teen

"Yeah the little shit who turned on his own king." Erica sneered

Mike shook his head and decided to join in, "So we don't get to kneecap the little bastard as well?"

"Nope, he has been taken care of."

"Yeah because stuff shirted elf boy shot him first," Erica replied

"Dangit," murmured the new prince. "I was hoping to take a shot at the little worm on my own. Maybe even do a John Wayne on him."

"Thank your big brother for that," Erica smiled back.

"John Wayne?" The march warden voice came from behind the teens banter.

Without turning around, Mike answered, "Let just say he was one of the most famous actors back home. I loved him as Rooster Cogburn."

"The Duke will always rule." Erica answered

"And don't forget 'True Grit" added Earl. "By the way, we need to find a way to run DVDs when we come back."

"Gramps has all of the Dukes stuff back at the house." Erica remarks.

"Erica won't the M.A.P. play DVD's?" Reggie asked.

"Duh! Of course." Erica laughs

"I seem to remember you threatening Mike with it when we were back the highschool." Reggie giggled and looked at Mike

"But the MAP can't be everywhere at once," pointed out Mike. "We need to figure out some way to run other electronic devices. We could rig up solar or wind power battery packs."

"Well if someone didn't burn down the Walmart we go get some portal DVD players from there." Erica jeered.

Earl turned to Erica and reminded her, "That was the Super Wal-Mart in Snellville. You of all people should know that there is another close by in Stone Mountain, and there are also two Targets in the same area. Not to mention the Stone Mountain Best Buy carries DVDs, CDs, as well as VCRs, TVs, and computers. So deal."

"It looks like we are going to using the five finger discount." Reggie laughed.

"Okay so we have to at that to the shopping list." Erica answers

"We are going to be shopping until the boys and the elves drop." Reggie whispered to Erica.

Mike shrugged and observed, "With the power being down, communication lines as well, not to mention with most everybody associated with the stores being DEAD. I don't think it counts. Besides, who will be there to take the money?"

"We have very good stamina." Vidmor replied to Reggie

"You need more than stamina." Reggie winked

"Aren't our parents bringing the moving vans?" asked Earl. "After all, we will be cleaning out our rooms."

"Your parents will be coming with covered wagons to when they come through the portal in a few days." Haldir informed Earl and the other teens

"Do you know how many?" asked Mike as he remembered just how much junk the girls had.

Guest Quarters, Royal Palace

Minas Tirith

0800 hours

March 26, 3019  
(Middle Earth)

Sunlight streamed through a window overlooking the sleeping form. Finally, with a slight groan the boy opened his eyes and noticed the man in a nearby chair. "I guess I messed things up," apologized the boy. "I'm sorry about taking your horse without permission."

"I said I would teach you how to ride." The Horsemaster told the boy with a small smile.

"I know Dad, but I just wanted you to be proud of me," answered the boy. "And now, I messed up your trip."

"No you didn't mess it up you just set us back a day or two. But I want your word young man that you will not attempt to ride any horse until I do give you permission to again." The new father told the child

"I won't Poppa. You mean we can still go back to Atlanta?" asked the boy. "I'm not grounded or anything?"

"Grounding will happen after we get back." The horsemaster told him. "Now get some rest."

"Yes sir," answered the boy. "Will Grandpa be riding with us?"

"Yes, now rest." The father told his son as he extinguished the lamp

Interstate 20

Douglasville, Georgia

0800 hours

September 4, 2000

The teenager's party cleared the portal and found themselves on Interstate 20 outside Douglasville. Mike looked back to Erica then to Earl he asked, "Did you hear about the blonde who was caught staring at a can of grape juice for five hours?"

"Mike you do know that our elven companions are blonde." Reggie said smacking him in the arm. "Stop being rude."

Mike rubbed his arm and whipped around. "Where did you turn up?"

"I have my ways of getting in and out of places unseen and unheard." Reggie laughed "Mike, I would also like to remind you that your new family is blonde as well. It is not nice to speak ill of them." Reggie whispered to mike

'"Oh", said the teen as he turned around and noticed Haldir and the other elves looking in his direction. Taking a swallow, he apologized to Haldir, "Sorry about the blonde joke, I kinda forgot who was with us."

"I have found young Michael that you often speak without knowing who is around you." Haldir laughed

"HEY!" shouted the offended teen. "What are you talking about?"

"Master Michael must I remind you of the several situations that you have gotten into because your vocal ranting." Haldir informed the teen. "In fact I remember an incident that just happens with fireworks that you're dragged the lovely ladies Reggie and Erica on."

"In case you didn't notice, there was no dragging involved," countered the teen. "In fact, we were especially quiet about the fireworks. How were we to know that Aragorn and the parents were having a heart to heart with the idiot?

"The verbal ranting took place afterwards. I seem to remember you getting grounded." Haldir reminded him

"That was no rant," countered the teen. "I was merely answering the question as honestly as possible. After that incident my friends do need to work on their escape and evasion skills."

"Mike, you however did allow yourself and Earl to get caught" Erica quipped

Earl told Erica, "I believe you and Reggie were the first to be caught that night."

"Haldir, honey there is no use in trying to talk sense into Mike." Reggie whispered to the Marchwarden

"We were only caught because Mike didn't workout the escape routes before we executed the plan." Erica sneered

Mike just shook his head and quipped to Earl, "Imagine the girl who hitched a ride with a Nazgul talking about lack of sense in others."

Stone Mountain Freeway Entrance to Stone Mountain State Park 1000 hrs September 5, 2000

It took the teen's party most of the day to journey the forty miles from the portal to Snellville. They had followed I-285 and took the Stone Mountain Freeway that led through Stone Mountain to their former homes in Snellville.

"Boy, what a sight for sore eyes." Reggie said wiping a tear from her eyes

They had just reached the cutoff to the State Park when Mike began to sense something was not right. The teen turn to Erica and asked, "Do you have this feeling that we are being watched?"

"Not sure, I do feel different here..." Erica said as she looked around and ready her weapon

Earl pulled his rifle off his back and fed a round into the chamber. With a wary look around them he added, "Yeah, it's almost as if we are about to be..."

Suddenly, Mike threw himself off his horse, grabbing his M-4 assault rifle on the way down. "IT'S AN AMBUSH! TAKE COVER!"

The teens jumped off their horse and rushed for nearby cover. "Who the hell is ambushing us and why?" Reggie yelled to her cousin

"SHIT!" Erica screamed as she jumped off her horse and took cover behind the closest empty car.

Mike popped up from behind a blue Mustang and fired three shots in the direction of their unknown enemy. At least twenty bullets came back his way, forcing the teen back down. He turned to Earl and yelled out, "YOU SEE WHERE THAT FIRE IS COMING FROM?"

"Mike this is all YOUR FAULT!" Erica hissed as she shot at the location the last bullets came from

Earl rolled over and took one look at Mike. Recognizing the look on the boy's face, the lanky teen tapped Haldir on the shoulder. When the elf turned to face the boy, Earl said, "I don't like the look on Mike's face. He's about to do something stupid."

"Mike, don't do anything stupid." Reggie commented as she popped her head up to find her target and aimed the rifle that she had grabbed as jumped off her horse

"Think about it girl. Whenever we go to do something with him we always end up either in trouble, getting shot at or all of the above." Erica retorted and turned back to Mike. "Mike, I swear I'll shoot you myself if you do something stupid again." Erica yelled at her leader

Mike crawled to the front of the car he was using for cover and peaked around it. He noticed that the fire was coming from a nearby clump of trees. Reaching for a hand grenade, he yelled back, "Earl, cover me. I'm IN!"

"Haldir stop that idiot." Erica yelled.

"He didn't just pull the pin did he?" Reggie said as she covered her head as incoming fire flew over head

"I swear I'm going to fry that boy's ass!" Erica sneered

The teenager jumped up and got ready to run towards the woods, only to feel somebody grab his web gear from the back and yank him to the ground. Rolling to face the person, he snarled, "What are you doing?"

"Saving your young life," Haldir informed him as bullets flew over their head.

Earl ejected the spent magazine from his rifle and reached for a fresh one. He quickly noted that he had only one magazine left and yelled out, "Mike, I'm down to two mags!"

"I'm down too." Reggie shouted as she fired around at the treelined areas

Mike glared at the elf, "I was about to take out that nest of enemy."

"Not true, you were about to be shot before you could even get within throwing distance." Haldir told him as he pointed to a sniper not far away.

"Well think of something quick, or we will be toast," warned the lanky teen.

"They have us pinned down. A retreat is impossible." Haldir told him

Mike looked to where the elf was pointing and saw the truth in his statement. Shaking his head, he cursed, "Crap, we're pinned down." He looked around and yelled to Erica and Reggie, "Can anybody get that sniper?"

"I think I have a shot" Reggie said aiming her rifle

"Take it," answered Mike. "We are running low."

Reggie fired and missed the target tempting her last mag. "Damn I missed, if only he was closer I would take him out with my bare hands."

"My lady can you use the phoenix?" Vidmor asks Erica

"I can't feel the phoenix hardly at all so I think it's a no." Erica replies

"Well what are we going to do oh fearless leader." Reggie quipped to mike

A look of resignation came over Mike as he realized how much trouble they were in. He took out a notebook and pen out of his pocket and began writing on it.

"Mike it's a little late for your will." Earl retorted

"Is he taking notes?" Reggie asked Erica

Without looking up, he answered, "I have a feeling we are going to need our parents to get us out of this trap and no I'm not taking notes." Finishing his note, the teen crawled over to his horse and tied it to the animal's bridal. "Go find my Dad, Gramps, and bring them here."

The horse responded with a worried look but did as it was commanded

"Run like the wind Nickie"

The teen watched as the horse ran back towards the direction they had come. He rolled back to his previous position and told the others, "I sent Nickie to go get Dad and Gandalf. We aren't getting out of this one on our own."

"You think?" Erica replied as she emptied her last clip

"I hate getting captured. Last time it happened I was almost beaten to death." Reggie huffed

"Yeah," confirmed the teen as he fired off the remaining bullets in his rifle. "Anybody got a spare rifle mag?" asked the teen.

"I'm out." Reggie quipped "Anybody else."

Earl pulled out his pistol and fired off three rounds towards the enemy. "I'm down to my back up piece and that won't last long."

"I am out." Erica remark. "Vidmor's out too."

From the treeline, a man yelled out, "I know you're out of ammo so why don't you give yourselves up and live."

Mike closed his eyes and told the others, "I don't think we have any choice."

"This is going to suck." Reggie informed her friends

"Not good." Erica mutters

Mike looked at each teen in turn and said, "So do we give up and wait for the parents to arrive or fight to the last bullet?"

"If it was hand to hand combat I would say we would have chance, but this I don't know." Reggie informed Mike

Earl gave his buddy a pained look and answered, "You know Gandalf and your Dad will take on hell itself to save us. So, let's fight another day."

Mike nodded, "So we give up and hope Dad comes in time."

"You will never hear me say this again, but I have to agree with Earl. No one has died yet, if we surrender, we can hope that Gramps and the rest of our parental figures get here soon." Erica complied

"Okay, do it Mike," said Earl as he removed the firing pin from his rifle and hid it under a nearby car tire. "At least we can make sure they can't use our weapons."

Reggie and Erica followed Earl lead removing the firing from their weapons as well

Mike yelled out to their attackers, "Okay, we are giving up. Don't shoot!"

With a shared look the teens and elves placed their weapons on the ground and stood up with their hands raised. Earl mumbled to Reggie, "God, I hope Mike's dad gets here soon."

"You and rest us, hope that. Oh Lord show Nickie the way straight to Gramps and King Theoden." Reggie looked up to the sky.

The ambushers walked out from the underbrush, assault rifles trained on the teens and elves. The captives were being secured when a young woman with black hair, walked up. It was the same lady who had held Reggie captive the last time they had come back to Georgia.

Recognizing the woman, Reggie snapped at Erica, "Next time just let me kill her."

"Get in line." Erica remarked

"You should let me shoot her the first time." Reggie snapped.

Mike waited for the woman to come closer before saying, "Looks like you have us for now. Enjoy it while you can."

"Oh I will." Rickie laughed evilly "I have plans for you and rest of the rug rats."

"Much to your regret I will." She evilly replies as she slaps him hard

"You BITCH" Reggie yelled, "Untie me I will show you."

"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into," countered the teen. "Why don't you give up to us and we'll put in a good word when our parents show up."

"Actually I am looking forward to them arriving. I have plans for them." Rickie retorted as she grab Haldir hair and force him to look at her.

"I can't wait until your mommy and daddy shows up. I will put them in their place as well."

"We'll see, We'll see"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Reggie yelled trying to get up

"I also plans for theses being as well." Rickie replies as she forces as sloppy kiss on Haldir

"I SWEAR WHEN I AM FREE I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR AS SIX WAYS FROM SUNDAY!" Reggie snarled as one Rickie's men pushed back down

House of Healing

Minas Tirith

0830 hours

March 26, 3019  
(Middle Earth)

"Here you go, Mr. Frodo," said Samwise Gamgee as he handed the other hobbit his jacket. "Do you feel strong enough to walk outside?"

"Yes Sam, the fresh air will do me some good." Frodo smiled

Sam nodded and continued, "It looks like it will be a nice day after all."

"A very nice day indeed." Frodo added as the two went out side

The two hobbits had nearly reached the door when it was slammed open and in rushed Merry and Pippen. The two younger hobbits raced to Frodo and Sam, speaking at the same time in very excited voices. Unfortunately, neither of the two older hobbits could understand what was being said.

"Merry, Pippin slow down. One at a time." Sam insisted

Merry and Pippen looked at one another for a few moments, not saying a word. Finally, Pippen told the others, "The children are in trouble."

"The Children?" Sam asked, "I mean Ladies Erica and Reggie as well as Master Earl and Master Michael."

Pippen nodded, "I overheard Gandalf talking to Aragorn and King Theoden. He said that the children were in danger and needed rescue." Merry picked up from his cousin and added, "I have never seen Gandalf looking so worried. It was as if he didn't know his granddaughters would be unharmed."

"My Ladies may be in harms way." Frodo responded "We must get to them before any harm comes to them. If it was not for them Sam and I would have perished on the fiery rocks of Mount Doom."

"The kings and Gandalf are getting ready to leave," added Merry. The young hobbit noticed identical looks appearing on the other hobbits faces. "They are getting ready to leave even as we speak."

"Then we must go with them." Sam said rushing out the door towards the stables.

Royal Stables

Minas Tirith

Theoden began to mount his horse when the doors of the Stables burst open. To the king's surprise, in rushed the hobbits burdened by their packs. Theoden turned to the former ring bearer and asked, "What are you doing here? You should still be resting."

"I cannot rest while the ones who saved our world are in peril." Frodo informed the King

Aragorn walked over to his friend and asked, "Are you able to ride. We will not be able to stop for rest once we leave. The children's lives may depend on our haste."

"We are able to ride my lord." Sam said placing his hand on Frodo's shoulder

"Very well," responded Aragorn as he turned back to his own horse. "You hobbits had best get your ponies ready to ride for we will be leaving shortly."

"It will not take longer than a moment." the hobbits informed the former ranger.

Theoden gave his nephew a look of amusement at the news of the hobbits coming along. "Looks like our rescue party grows by the minute."

"Who will be coming next, dear uncle," Eomer laughed "The parrot?"

Before the king could respond, the stable doors opened and in walked the Rohirrim boys that his son had molded into a military unit unique in Middle Earth. Now, they were present, dressed in battledress and fully armed. While the others lined up at attention, Sgt. Haldraada marched to the king, came to attention and snapped off a salute. "Sir, Sgt. Haldraada reporting in. My unit is ready and willing to join the rescue mission."

Gimli joined the two Rohirrim. "You know that this your son's doing." Gimli smirked, "He seems to be able to stir young minds to arms even when in another world."

Eomer grinned at the look on his uncle's face and could not resist needling the king. "If I didn't know better, I would say Michael has somehow been able to copy himself."

"That is something that I was afraid of," The King of Rohan stated

Haldraada waited for the king to respond. Finally he added, "Sir, your son drilled into our heads that no one gets left behind. We're here to follow that standing order sir."

Theoden nodded his approval and vowed, "Than no one shall!"

"So does that mean we can go?" asked Haldraada.

"Yes you may!" The King replied than quietly added to himself. "As if you won't follow us."

The boy turned to his compatriots and yelled out in his drill sergeant voice, "Okay people, let's act like we got a purpose. Mount up!"

Eomer laughed as he told the king, "Looks like young Haldraada has also picked up Michael's speech as well."

"Just be thankful it's not Lady Reggie's." Gimli snorted as he walked by

The Rohirrim teenagers that the Americans had formed into a military unit, quickly saddled up their horses and joined up with the rescue party. Theoden was taking one last look at the assembled men and boys and noticed that something did not look right. A closer look revealed that one of the soldiers was in fact a young female and the king was not pleased. Motioning, for Haldraada to come over, he asked the boy, "

"What is she doing here? You know how I feel about young girls being anywhere near a battle. Explain yourself."

"She is Reggie's top student and she insisted on coming. SIR!" Haldraada answered his king as he remember how the girl made her point by threaten to kick the crap out of him Reggie style if she wasn't allowed to come.

Theoden turned to girl and gave her a paternalistic glare. "You know how I feel about having children your age being anywhere near a battlefield. Much less any woman but in the direst circumstances. Why are you coming?"

Aragorn nudged the king quietly, "Remember the conversation you had with Young Michael before he left."

The Rohirrim king turned to ask Aragorn what he was talking about then remembered that talk he had with his son before the children left for the trip back

Flashback

Library, Royal Palace

Minas Tirith

1900 hours

March 24, 3019  
(Middle Earth)

Theoden had spent the day searching for his son before finally finding the boy in one of the many libraries in the palace. He had just discovered that there was a family of young girls mixed in with the boy's military unit and he wanted to know why Mike had disobeyed his father.

Mike about jumped into the ceiling of the room when his father came crashing through the door. The library door closed with a thud that caught the teenager's attention. He looked up from the latest Clive Cussler novel and noticed that his father was walking towards him and he was not happy. "Is everything okay?" asked the boy?

"Tell me, why you disobeyed me again!" The king demanded

Mike carefully closed the book and placed it on a nearby table. He tried to figure out what his father was talking about but came up with a blank. Finally he asked, "I thought we went over the fireworks already?"

"I thought I expressly made my self clear about no girls are allowed to fight in the battle!" The King roared

"Okay," answered the teen as he realized what girls he was talking about. "Are you referring to that young family of girls who have been helping Dena out?"

"Haldraada found out about them being girls when he walked in one using the bathroom." The King told his son

"I knew he was going to find out sooner or later," mumbled the teen. "But no, Erica, Reggie, and Dena wouldn't listen. Oh well, I guess it's time to see if the truth will set me free this time." Mike took a breath and told his: father, "I didn't go against your wishes about having girls on the battlefield, father."

Calming himself, the king eyed his new son carefully as he listen with suspicion.

"Before the adoption celebration, Erica and Reggie came to me about a problem they had run into and wanted it kept quiet. There was this family of girls who had been orphaned in the recent war and had nowhere to go. They were afraid of being forced into prostitution so I let them join up on an auxiliary basis. They could help out and learn some self defense moves from the girls. But, I had made it clear they were too young for being in a military unit. They were only supposed to help out but stay away from the fighting."

"Well my son, your plan was unsuccessful." The king informed "These young ladies fought at the battle with Ladies Dana and Karen."

The teen stood up and faced his father. "They asked me to keep their secret and I agreed as long as you didn't ask me about it. But, I made it clear that I would tell all if asked. As for the girls fighting with Dena and Karen, you were present when I placed their field hospital where I thought it would stay out of the line of fire."

"Yes I know that in your own way you meant well my son, but should have been apprized of the situation before anything took place."

"There is always a danger in anything we do. Based on my training and experience, that field hospital should have been well away from the fighting. Had I known about the enemy raiding party, I would have changed the hospital's location or assigned a stronger security detachment. To be perfectly honest, if presented with the same circumstances, I would not have changed my decision. But, I was adamant about the girls staying away from any combat."

"It doesn't matter about that you should have told me about the girls." The father told his son

"I'm sorry about not telling you, but I figured I could keep my promise and I have not held anything back. I just wanted to see that family taken care of."

2460 East Park Drive

Snellville, Georgia

1300 hours

September 5, 2000

The teens watched as their captors left the room and locked the door. Mike hobbled over to the cell holding the girls and asked, "How you two holding up?"

"Erica is not looking good," Reggie answered. "She keeps mumbling not again."

Earl joined his friend at the cell and called out to Erica, "You hold on now. Gramps will be coming soon."

Mike nodded, "Yeah Erica, you know Gramps will have figured something has gone wrong and gathered the cavalry to rescue us."

"Nooo.. not again..." Erica just kept mumbling

A look of deep worry came over Earl as he watched the girl's reaction. He moved over to the elf's cell and motioned for Haldir to come over. When the elf was nearby, Earl whispered, "Our parents are coming. Aren't they?"

Haldir gave the teen a slight smile and replied, "That question can only be answered in your heart."

Earl nodded. "Yeah, they are coming," vowed the lanky teen. "Gandalf would have felt something was wrong."

"I don't know Erica can't do her Jean Grey impression." Reggie remarked

Mike nodded to the girl. "I have a feeling that the same thing happened to Rusty and Mr. Cuddles. Somehow I think that all of the magical powers can only happen in Middle Earth. What do you think?"

/Because we can't change doesn't mean we can't put the fear of animals into them/ Mr. Cuddles tells Reggie to tell Mike from his hiding spot in the high rafters

"Seriously though," added Mike. "I don't know how long Earl and I can keep the heat off you and Erica. If help doesn't come soon, we may not be in that good of condition."

/That's where me and Mr. Cuddles will come in/ Rusty told Mike.

/ Rusty, is that you/ asked the teen. /Where are you two/

/Hiding close bye and easily avoiding those amateurs who call themselves an army./ Rusty replied.

A small flash of hope appeared in the boy's thoughts as he asked//Can you contact Mr. Cuddles/

/Look up but don't make it obvious/ Rusty replied.

Mike did as directed and whispered, "Who's there? What the h...," said the teen. There in the rafter was Matt's parrot. There was only one bird, he knew of that had those weird eyes. He pulled out a slip of paper and began writing on it. "Mr. Cuddles come down here. I need you send a message to the parents."

/Tell your pain in the ass leader to chill/ Mr. Cuddles tells Reggie. /Neither one of us is leaving you."

Mike then turned to Reggie. "Reggie, can Mr. Cuddles contact Matt's Parrott?"

/Mike quit relaying messages to Mr. Cuddles thru Reggie your drawing to much attention." Rusty warned as he watched a guard approach

/Plus no we can not contact Mr. Cotton he's still to far away." Rusty answered as he readjusted his position so if things went bad he good take out the closest guard.

Mike turned back to the cell door and watched the guard come closer. "What are you looking at?"

"Just the flavor of the month." He replied as he eyed Reggie.

"You would do well to reconsider your actions," warned the Marchwarden in a low voice. "You never know when they might come back at you."

"Oh yeah right. I heard about how strong you elves are that's why we booby trapped your cage so if you do try anything you go BOMB!" The guard laughed

"That was but part of what I was referring to," answered the elf. "You should know the ladies grandfather is a powerful wizard. He would not be pleased if you harm his grand daughters."

"Oh don't worry we got plans for him." The guard laughed as he walked away than turned back and snapped. "No more talking!"

"Come sis just because those elves to want to fuck you doesn't me I can't fuck that bitch who broke my arm." Rickie's brother wined

Rickie just waved her hand in an indifferent gesture. "Fine, you have your girls just don't permanently scar them. I still have some uses for those two."

"It's about time." He mutter as walked past the newest elf brought to his sister.

"What do you want, foul woman?" asked the elf

"You." Rickie answered as she approach the bounded elf and than started to play with his ears

Vidmore began inching back. "And what makes you think I would find such a foul whore appealing?"

"YOU DARE TO CALL ME A WHORE! Rickie screamed as she slapped the elf across the face.

"Perhaps I was a bit hasty," answered the elf as he shook off the slap. "A whore gets paid and since I did not offer you any money... I guess that makes you a slut."

"YOU will call me MISTRESS when I am done with you." Rickie hissed as she grab his ear and pulled hard

Grunting in pain, the elf lowered his head and butted the women under the chin, knocking her head back.

"You will pay for that." Rickie growled as she got up and grabbed his ear again and pulled even harder

"Do you really think that will break me," sneered the elf. "I have faced the Naz-gul and Uruk-hai without flinching. You are not even close."

"But I will break you for I am a woman of many talents." Rickie replied as she than started to played at the area between his legs

Instead of answering, Vidmore kicked out with his foot. Once again, he caught her chin, causing her to fall back

Rickie excepting the move pulled him on top of her as she fell

Expecting her counter, Vidmore rolled off. "Orc have more beauty than you, Hag."

Portal to Earth

Plains of Rohan

1500 hours

March 26, 3019  
(Middle Earth)

The grownups raced through the countryside in a manner not seen since Minas Tirith had been threatened by the Dark Lord Sauron. Taking short rest stops along the way, it was not long before they exited Gondor and passed into the plains of Rohan. As they rode, Theoden turned to Gandalf and asked, "How much further is this portal?"

"We are not far off but I must warn my magic will not be as strong there as it is here." Gandalf explained

The king looked over at Aragorn then back to the wizard. It was Aragorn who asked the next question. "How far will we have to travel once we go through the portal?"

"That I am not sure of for I only know they are in trouble I just can't tell where they are." Gandalf replies

"Then let us make haste," decided the Rohirrim king. "I do not want the children facing this danger by themselves."

Silence dropped over the party as they rode the last few miles to the portal. Upon reaching it, Gandalf signaled for a halt and Gimli asked, "Is there anything we should know about this portal? Dwarves weren't meant to travel between worlds."

"You will be fine my friend." Legolas told him. "Or are elves braver than dwarves?"

"No on dares question the bravery of a dwarf," growled Gimli.

Aragorn patted, his friend on the shoulder. "No one is questioning your bravery master dwarf," said the king. He turned to Gandalf and asked, "Will it take long to journey through the portal?"

"No long." Gandalf answers with a far off stare

"Very well, let's get on with it," suggested an impatient Theoden. "After you good wizard, since you are familiar with the other world."

At first Gandalf the White was slightly hesitant, but his concern for his grandchildren gave him the courage to ride through the portal

The wizard was quickly followed by Theoden and the Rohirrim, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and the hobbits. The King of Rohan had experienced many things during his rule but none like this portal. The waves of light were unsettling for those few moments within the portal. Soon, they were standing on the highway leading into the dead city of Atlanta. Theoden pointed towards what appeared to a cart of some kind and asked Gandalf, "Are these those cars the children talked about?"

"Yes but they are useless to you." Gandalf replied

Pippen rode up and sniffed in the air. "What is that smell? It's almost as bad as Pelennor Fields after the battle."

"It is the smell of sudden death." Gandalf said as he refused to look at those dead

Aragorn nodded as he caught sight of the bodies decomposing in a nearby car. He turned to the hobbit and added, "The children made mention of the numbers of dead. So it would be wise to stay away from these machines as much as possible." The King of Men was about to say something else when the sound of an approaching horse split the dead air.

Legolas turned towards the oncoming horse and observed, "Isn't that Michael's steed?"

"I am afraid it is." Gandalf replied as he jumped of Shadowfax

Theoden followed the White Wizard to the other horse. As they got closer, the king noticed that there appeared to be some kind of paper. "Is that a note?"

Gandalf scanned the note than handed it to Theoden while Aragorn got down and tried to read the ground but the terrain would not be read.

Theoden took the note with a trembling hand. He read the message and turned red from anger finally, he told the others. "The note is from my son. He says that his party has been ambushed by unknown gunmen outside the town of Stone Mountain. They are running out of ammunition and expect to be captured soon and call for help."

"Than they shall have it." Aragorn announced. "Gandalf where is this place they speak of?"

The White Wizard turned to his friend and answered with determined tone. "Stone Mountain is due east of the city." Gesturing down the road, "We shall follow this road through the main city until we reach a side road that has a sign giving directions to a road called I-285. Once we take that road, we will journey north until we reach another road called the Stone Mountain Freeway. That road will take us to the children."

The grownups listened to the Wizard describe their path. "I will ride ahead to make sure the path is clear," Legolas volunteered. Upon the finish, Aragorn turned to Legolas and suggested, "Take at least three volunteers with you. I don't want to see you hurt as well old friend."

The elf raised his eyebrow to what his friend suggested but than turn to Gimli and asked. "Are you with me?"

"Of course I wouldn't want you out scoring me." The dwarf huffed.

From the rear of the Rohirrim, a single rider pushed his way to the front. To everyone's surprise, it was Rollo, whom the teens had a run in. The rider rode up to Theoden and said, "My Lords, I have wronged the children in the past and would like to make it up by helping Prince Legolas. That is, if he would accept my apology and my aid."

Legolas looked the rider up and down, "If you can do as you are told without question I will accept your aid."

A minute afterwards, a girl of fourteen also rode up and addressed the two kings and wizard. "I too wish to join Prince Legolas. The prince and his friends gave my sisters aid when no one else would and I wish to repay the favor. Besides, I have learned much in the healing arts from Lady Dena and can heal the injured should any of our people be hurt."

"Warriors are needed not healers." Theoden tried to reason with the girl.

"I also learned much from Lady Erica and Lady Reggie." The girl replied with a devilish grin

Aragorn smiled at the girl's bravery and suggested, "Let her go on the condition that she stays out of any fighting and obeys Legolas at all

"I can also be a good sniper Earl has been teaching me how to use this." The girl replied as she held up her weapon. "He says I am almost as good as him."

Theoden gave the girl a stern look as he answered, "I allow many Ladies Erica and Reggie much leeway on account of their relationship to the White Wizard and my son. However, I am still your king and my condition for allowing you to go with Prince Legolas is for you to stay out of any fighting and obey his instructions. Am I clear?"

"YES SIR!" The girls snapped at attention

Gandalf motioned for Legolas to hold up for a moment while he gave directions to where the children are being held. The elf listened and soon, the advance party was riding down I-20 towards the eastern part of metro Atlanta. Riding at a full gallop, the group quickly covered the forty miles to Snellville in just under three hours.

They had made the required turns and were soon on Highway 78, riding towards Stone Mountain. Just outside, the city, Legolas motioned for them to stop.

"What is it Legolas?" Gimli asked. "why are we stopping?'

The elf paused and looked towards the east as if he was trying to see something. Finally he answered his companion. "There are men up ahead lying in wait. I suspect, they are lookouts to surprise any rescue party."

"Well let's surprise them instead." Gimli said with a daring smile

"That was my very idea, Gimli," confirmed Legolas. "However, it would be better if we split up into two groups. One of the groups should dismount to come up behind the sentries by stealth."

Rollo had been listening to the elf and dwarf for some time. Deciding it time to speak out, he said, "So, the other should ride up and make as much noise as possible?"  
mars1star1: "Yes that would be correct." Legolas said with a smile that said good luck with that. "I will lead the riders," offered the Rohirrim. "I know how dangerous the weapons that the people from this land are. But, I need to repay the prince for may past misdeeds."

"May Valar ride swiftly with you." Legolas said as he and Gimli sis mounted his steed  
"Now don/'t go and get your self killed" Gimli smiled

Legolas turned back to the Rohirrim and gave his instructions. "Wait five minutes, then ride down this road, making as much noise as possible. Legolas waited a minute before turning back to his long term companion and grinned, "so, master dwarf, you do not wish to accompany me?"

"There is no way I am going to let an elf take all the credit for this rescue mission when we see the children," Gimli smirked.

"Then let us go take out these watchers. For the longer we wait, the more harm comes to the young ones." The two members of the fellowship disappeared into the underbrush surrounding the road. "Now Gimli, remember we need at least one alive."

"One and no more," Gimli huffed.

"That is all I ask," said the elf. With that the two talked no more and silently moved through the woods. Finally, they spotted the four men hiding behind trees and watching the road. Each man held a weapon similar to that the children had carried. However, they did not show signs of alertness. The elf pointed towards a small, weasel faced man near the rear.

Gimli moved quietly through the bush ready to pounce as he heard a commotion coming up the road

The sound of approaching horses, split the air and the watchers became alert. Legolas pulled out his bow and notched and arrow. He nudged the dwarf and signed,

Gimli ready his throwing axe to make his kill. "I have these two" Gimli whispered

The lead lookout raised his Kalashnikov to his shoulder and sighted on the approaching riders. He was about to pull the trigger when a sharp pain erupted in his back and he felt no more. Legolas swiftly switch his aim to the second watcher as the first slumped to the ground, an arrow in his back.

Gimli threw his axes hitting the first man in the gut and the second in the back.

Legolas motioned for the dwarf to grab the forth man as he swiftly shot the third sentry. Only a minute passed from the first arrow striking the enemy to the capture of the last man. "Gimli, have you secured our prisoner?" asked the elf.

"Aye, I have him." Gimli said holding his axe to the mans throat

The elf and dwarf stepped out in front of the approaching riders with their prisoner in tow. Legolas gave the all-clear signal and waited for the others to ride up. While they waited, Legolas quipped, "I lead by one on this adventure."

"That is only because you cheated." Gimli sneered

"How did I cheat?" asked Legolas. "You were the one who cheated by attacking the foes I had already shot."

"I told two were mine and my axes hit first," Gimli snidely remarked

"You are mistaken," countered the elf. "My arrows were the first to strike."

"Your arrows, my axes ' Gimli said pointing at his axe buried in the man's back

"In any case, master dwarf and elf, the men are dead and that is what matters. Does it not?" asked Rolo as he rode up. "Now what are we to do with such garbage?"

"Well, this one is going to tell where the children are and how many lie in wait for us." Gimli said throwing the man in front of him

"Do not cause any permanent harm to this cretin," stated Legolas. "I'm sure King Theoden and Mithrandir would like to have a word with him about their children."

Rollo dismounted and stalked up the now frightened captive. "If you value your life, you will answer the elf and dwarf. That is if you want to save your pathetic life," sneered the horseman. The man shook with fear. "Those kids are at the jail being held by the woman they captured a few months ago."

Rollo growled and grabbed the man's collar. "Have the children been harmed?"

"Harm is a relative term, they have inconvenienced with minor bumps and bruises. But I have been lying in wait for you so I am not sure what has happened since than. I know that my companions may have been interested in the two females."

Gimli noticed the look on Legolas' face at that last remark. "The girls will be okay. You can be assured of that, but don't lose your temper just yet."

Legolas lip began to curl with a snarl. "For your sake you better hope that those two ladies have not been harmed or I will have your head."

"My lords, please calm down," begged Rollo. "Perhaps we should wait for the main party to show up and turn this wretch over to the kings?"

Gimli held back his friend, "The rescue party is not far behind. Rollo tie the man to that tree while we wait."

"Master Gimli is right," added Rollo. "Let the children's parents decide what to do with this piece of trash." He leaned over the sentry and asked in a quiet voice, "Are there any others?"

"There are no others alive." the sentry answered  
"I assume the White Wizard knows the way to where the children are being held," asked the dwarf.

"He should know, after all he lived here with Lady Erica and the other children. I am still not sure of how that occurred. Perhaps Gandalf will one day explain it to us all." Legolas said staring off towards the distance

"But is the rescue party does not arrive soon, we must go and save the children . I believe I remember the way."

They waited for an hour before the other riders appeared to the west. It was not long before they had been joined by Aragorn, Theoden, Gandalf and the others. Aragorn rode up to his friends and dismounted. "Have you taken care of their lookouts?" asked the King of Men.

'All but that one." Gimli said pointing at the man pointing to the man tied up

Aragorn was joined by Theoden who stalked over to the captive. Placing his hand on his sword, he asked, Legolas and Gimli, "Is this one of the men who harmed my son?"

"He is one of the members who have your son, whether he has laid a hand on the child is another matter. He said he has been lying in wait for our coming." Legolas informed the king

Turning back to the captive, Theoden snarled, "Now give me a reason to not run you through?"

The man stuttered and tried not to stare at the sword the king was grasping at. "Because I can give you tactical details of how many people are guarding your people."

"Then you best be quick about those details," added Aragorn. "For you risk not only the anger of King Theoden but also the White Wizard whose grand daughters you hold."

The prisoner looked to the King of Rohan and back to Aragorn while noting their looks. Finally, he began to reveal what he knew. "The kids are being held in the Snellville city Police Department, which is part of the building holding the administrative offices. Rickie's brother had about ten guys with him when he freed her from the jail. There are altogether twenty men with Rickie and her brother. I don't know about the boys, but the brother wanted to get down with the girls."

"MY GRAND DAUAGTHERS!" Gandalf began to blaze with fire and muttered to himself "Erica can not go through this again."

The prisoner's face whitened at the wizard's outburst. "I had nothing to do with that," begged the man. "That was all that crazy brother's plan. He said he was waiting to give some payback on them for ruining his football career."

"He will pay for even thinking of harming the ladies." Aragorn told the white wizard trying to calm him.

Theoden, turned to Gandalf and asked, "Do you know where this city-hall is located?"

"Yes, it is a short distance away. We must be off so that our children are out of harms way."

The prisoner continued his babbling, "I can show you where the others are positioned, if you let me live."

"Live for now." Theoden sneered "show us."

"Are your people all armed with those so-called assault rifles?" asked Aragorn as he remembered the power of such weapons in their many battles.

"Yes, along with Uzis and hand guns." The man answered.

"We had better plan carefully then," warned the king. He turned to Theoden and Gandalf. "I would feel better if we had a scouting party find out where the enemy is. We will need to attack all of them at once is we are to be successful. We cannot allow them to use their weapons on us."

"This is true, but we must make sure that the children are also safe." Gandalf said and then turned to the prisoner "If any harm has come to my children you and your friend will pay a fate worse than death."

Gimli leaned over to Legolas, commenting, "I have never seen the white wizard with such anger. Have you?"

"No, I have not either. His grand daughters are very important to him, he only wishes their safety. I could see the fear in his face as we enter into the last battle when Reggie and Erica were on the front lines fighting to save middle earth." Legolas informed his companion

"From the looks on King Théoden's face and Aragorn as well, I would say that they too, have their own idea of justice for our foes should any of the children be hurt," added Gimli. "In any case, if they value their lives, they will have not harmed the children."

Snellville Police Department

Snellville, Georgia

The sound of approaching footsteps alerted the prisoners to the approaching brother. Mike nudged Earl awake. "Looks like we need to draw some more attention away from the girls," stated the teen.

"We don't have much choice since what that Bitch did to Haldir." Earl comment as he got up from tending to the his unconscious elf friend.

"Dad and Gramps had better get here soon or we might not be around," added Mike

"Hey I don't need a Knight in shine armor because I am going to kick their asses all bye myself for what they did to Haldir." Reggie jeered as she readied her self for a fight

The boys waited for the door to open before Mike yelled out, "Hey Scheisskoff, how was that football career?"

"Better than yours will be when I done with you but first to the Bitches." He sneered

Reggie took up a position in front of her sister, ready for action. "Try and get me, numbnuts," taunted the girl.

The closest guard was the first stupid one to take her on

Reggie waited for the first guard to enter the cell before she grabbed him by the arm and flung him into the bars. "One down," taunted the girl. "Who's next?"

"Your Cus." Scheisskoff replied as he aim gun at Erica. "If you don't back off I shot her."

A look of steel appeared in Reggie's eyes as she waited for the second guard to come closer and grabbed him. "You can't shoo if you don't have a gun," answered the teen as she threw this one into the brother.

Expecting the move Schiesskoff stepped back avoiding the attack

Reggie was right behind the guard and shot out a foot in an effort to kick him. But her effect was in vain for Sciesskoff grabbed her foot and through her back against the wall while two other guards jumped on her to hold her down

"REGGIE!" shouted Mike and Earl at the same time. The two boys watched as the guards began dragging the girls towards the door. Mike shouted to his friends, "Hang tough, they won't get away with this."

"Damn it Erica PULL A JEAN GREY!" Earl yelled as his watched Scheisskoff grab Erica's shirt and began pulling the fabric apart.

"Erica, Snap out of it," shouted Mike. He turned to Earl, "Common, we have to help the girls."

"LIKE WHAT!" Earl demanded as he shook at the bars between him and the guards

Mike stared at the jail door after the girls had been dragged outside. He was about to say something else when he heard another noise that seemed familiar. Turning to Earl, he asked, "Do you hear that?"

"No way it can't be." Earl smiled broadly

"Yeah, I think that's the sound of galloping horses," grinned Mike. "In fact, I almost believe..." Mike's reply was interrupted by a hiss, thud, and a scream of pain from outside the building.

"OH YEAH I would say the PARENTS ARE HERE!" Earl laughed

Stone Mountain Freeway

Stone Mountain/Snellville, Georgia

After securing the enemy sentry, Legolas turned to the two kings. "King Theoden, Aragorn, if you don't mind I'll ride out once again to scout this city-hall the prisoner is talking about."

"Go ahead and take your group." Aragorn told them

Legolas nodded and motioned for his party to mount up and ride out. The scouts rode down the Stone Mountain Freeway, through the city of Stone Mountain, past Killian Hill Road and into Snellville. As they reached a restaurant with giant golden arches on the front, he motioned for them to stop. "This road goes beside the city hall. Lady Erica pointed it out the last time we were here. We will turn right on this road and follow it to what she called the Methodist Church. From there we will proceed on foor. Any questions?"

"Yeah I got one." The girl said. "Will you allow me to shot those that would attack my commander and friends or will you order me to stay back." The girl inquire as she look at the elf

"For if you wish for me to remain behind I'll you better be prepared to fight me."

Legolas shook his head, "There will be no shooting for any of us at this time. It is more important for us to find out where the enemy is and report back to the main body."

"Fine but expect me to fight too. I will not hide while my commander and friends are in danger." She retorted

Gimli moved closer and grasped the girl's arm. "Do not fear Lassie, we will all have that chance soon enough. But we will have one chance if we are to save the other's lives."

"Thank you Master Dwarf." the Girl replied

Legolas quickly led the party down the road past the strip mall with the Rhodes Furniture store, the fuelling station, over Highway 124 and up to the great stone church. He motioned for the others to dismount and walk their steeds behind the church. He motioned to the dwarf to come closer and told the others, "Wait here, Gimli and I are the quietest. We shall be back shortly."

"I think you need to get your hearing check." The girl replied as she glanced at down and step to the side as the dwarf pasted some gas.

Legolas shook his head. "Gimli, you did not have another of those burritos meals?"

"Hey they are good but no." The dwarf smiled back

"Then let us be off," grinned the elf as he ran towards the building. The two fellowship members made it into the courtyard unnoticed. Looking up, Legolas noticed the steeple and suggested, "Why don't we go up there?"

"This running and climb will be the death of me yet." The dwarf huffed

"But we should have a good vantage point to observe our foes," countered the elf.

The dwarf just gave the elf a dirty look and started up the stairs.

Swiftly moving up the stairs, the two soon made it to the top. Legolas peered over the edge in the direction of the city-hall. "Gimli, it looks like the sentry was correct. There are but twenty guards after all."

"That is good more for me." The Dwarf replied after he got his breath

"However, they are spread out," observed the elf. "I see five in the front and it appears that there are others walking in and out of the building nearby."

"Oh no that looks like Erica they are dragging out." Gimli remarked.

Legolas suppressed his growing concern and began moving down the stairs. "Come Gimli," said the elf. "We must get back to the others. There isn't much time."

"I am right behind you." The dwarf replied as he carefully made his way down the stair.

Exiting the building the two raced to the waiting horses. Legolas mounted his steed and told the others, "We must be going. Quickly now."

"What is going on?" Rolo asked

"Nothing good by the way they look." The girl answered as she followed the elf's command

"We have to get back to the others quickly if the children are to have a chance," answered the dwarf.

Legolas and Gimli shared a look and urged their steeds swiftly down the streets.

TBC

Author's Notes:

Thus ends the first chapter of the third story. I wanted to apologize to my readers for the time between updates. As they say real life, or in my case finishing up the school year, got in the way. At least the onset of summer vacation has allowed me to get back to the story. So, for those who are just reading this for the first time, check out the first two stories, "Currahee" and "Honor and Courage". Like the "Lord of the Rings" trilogy, you need to read the first two in order to understand the third.

That said, let me know what you think of the story. All constructive criticism is welcome and I try to address concerns in following chapters. So let me leave you with one last piece of wisdom that Mike and Earl should heed: "You are not Supermen, Marines, fighter pilots, Mike and Earl take note."

46


	2. Chapter 2

"_**The Rising**_**"**

**by The Merry Prankster**

Murphy's Laws of Combat #12: A retreating enemy is probably just falling back and regrouping.

**Chapter 2: Georgia on my mind.**

Parking lot of Kroger Supermarket

Corner of Killian Hill Road and Highway 78

Snellville, Georgia

1600 Hours

September 5, 2000

* * *

Legolas and his scouting party drew off from the main body and made for the jail. They stopped two streets over from the jail where the elf motioned for the others to quietly dismount. Leaving two riders to mind the horses, the remaining scouts crept through hedges and around abandoned buildings and cars. Finally, they had reached a position where they could observe the jail without being seen. The elf quickly noted that there were only five guards present but they were armed with what the children called automatic firearms. They would have to be taken care of in a quick manner or the Rohirrim would be suffering many deaths this day. Finishing his reconnaissance, the elf led his men back to the horses where they rode off to meet with the main party. 

Rollo, was first to spot the returning scouting party. He quickly made his way over to where Theoden, Aragorn, and Gandalf were holding council. "My lords, the scouts return," shouted the Rohirrim.

Theoden looked up and replied, "Thank you that will be all." He waited until Legolas was within speaking distance before asking, "What have you seen?"

Legolas dismounted and quickly joined the others. "It was as Mithrandir suspected. I was able to get near the jail without being seen and observed our enemy. While, I was unable to see the children, I did notice that there were five men outside who were armed with weapons similar to those used by the children."

"That is news," stated Aragorn. He turned to Theoden saying, "If those men are truly armed with so-called automatic firearms a frontal assault will be out of the question."

"We would lose too many men before we could come into contact," agreed the Rohirrim king. He looked to the others. "Do any of you have any suggestions for solving this problem?"

Gimli snorted, "Let me at them. If they are like those lookouts we killed on the main road, they will give little problem."

Gandalf shook his head, "No Gimli, Aragorn is right. We cannot charge them head on and expect to win. They will cut down any horseman long before we could get within bow range, much less sword range."

Theoden listened to the exchange for a moment before noticing that the former ranger appeared to be deep in thought. "Are you thinking what I am thing," asked the king.

"If you are thinking about using a diversion to draw the enemy's attention while we charge in, then yes, I do believe we are sharing thoughts," answered Aragorn. He turned to the White Wizard and asked, "Do you have any tricks that might grab the guard's attention long enough for us to close?"

Gandalf grinned and held out his staff. "While most of my magic is unavailable on this world, I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Needless to say, I can give you that diversion."

"Then we should best make those plans," added Legolas. "I have this feeling that the children do not have much time before they are seriously hurt or killed. Make that double for the grand daughter's of Mithrandir."

"Mithrandir, who is that," asked a young voice. Sgt. Haldraada, the Rohirrim appointed to take over the fire support section while David recuperated from his wounds had wanted to know what was being planned so he could prepare his people. So, he had walked up just in time to hear the tale end of the conversation.

Gandalf answered the Rohirrim boy, "Mithrandir is one of the many names I am known by. In this case, it is the one more commonly used by the elves."

"Now that we have that cleared up," said Theoden. "What are you doing here? I though you would stay with the rest of the men while we decide on our plan of action."

Haldraada squared his shoulders and answered the king, "Yes sir, you did but from a distance it appeared that you had finished and I wanted to get my unit ready for whatever you planned, sir."

Aragorn leaned over to Theoden and quipped, "Your son's influence appears to be spreading. It won't be long before the rest of the young people began talking like him."

"That is what I am afraid of," mumbled the Rohirrim king. He turned to the boy in battledress and gave him his orders. "We have no yet decided on our plan of action but you can be assured that you will have your role. Now, rejoin your companions and let us finalize our plans."

"Yes sir," answered the boy who quickly left to relay those orders to his unit.

"Theoden shook his head in resignation. It was going to be one of those days.

* * *

Snellville Police Department 

2460 East Park Drive

Snellville, Georgia

1625 Hours

September 5, 2000

It had taken less than half an hour to finish the planning, get the forces to their starting positions and launch their attack. The attacking force would be divided into three parts. The first division, led by Aragorn and Gandalf would charge in from the west following Gandalf's diversions. The second division, led by Theoden and Legolas would approach from the east and hit the enemy from the rear. Finally, the remaining division led by Gimli and including the hobbits and Rohirrim boys would wait to the south and attack once the signal was given. Gimli grumbled and protested about being forced to baby-sit a bunch of teen-age boys and girls. However, Aragorn and Gandalf were able to convince him of his task's importance. After all, none of the grown-ups wanted any of the children exposed to harm, not if they could help it.

Billy Bob Moreira crushed out the cigarette under his boot heel and let out a sigh of boredom. He was not having a good time. First, Flagg had somehow managed to get himself and Las Vegas blown to hell courtesy of a nuclear warhead. God knows how that happened. With their luck, Trashcan Man probably found the biggest boom and brought it back home. In any case, the big city was destroyed along with most of Flagg's followers. That by itself wasn't too bad as Billy Bob and the men manning his guard post had already decided to run off. Unfortunately, they had been talked into going to Atlanta where his leader lost contact with his big sister. To make a long story short, it ended with him manning some boring guard duty and keeping an eye on some brats. It just wasn't fair. Suddenly, a bright flash blinded him and the others who had the misfortune being outside. He was still shaking off the effects of the magical stun grenade when the sound of galloping horses caught his attention. None of the guards had time to react.

Aragorn waited until Gandalf released his spell. The spell itself was a combination light and sound show. In any case it left the five guards incapacitated and no match for the charging horsemen. The nearest guard tried bringing up his AK-47 but stopped and looked down at the javelin sprouting from his chest. With a moan he slumped next to a Mustang and breathed his last. The other four did fair any better as Aragorn took out the two men guarding the front entrance with well placed thrusts from his sword. The last two were quickly cut down by the other riders. "Check the bodies," ordered the former ranger. "I do not want any surprises." While the others carried out his commands, Aragorn dismounted and approached the entrance by foot. He was within feet of the door when it slammed open and out stepped Rickie Jackson who was using Mike as a human shield.

Spotting the former ranger and figuring that he was the fabled Aragorn, she yelled out, "That's far enough. If any of you gets any closer, I blow the brat's head off."

"That would not be wise," answered Aragorn. "You should be smart enough to know that if anything happens to him your life will last no longer than a heartbeat afterwards." To emphasize his statement, he pointed towards the Rohirrim aiming their arrows at her head.

"Nice try, oh King of Men," taunted Rickie "You wouldn't do anything that would bring harm to your son. Besides, look over your shoulder."

The door to a nearby building also opened and out stepped Jackson Brown, Rickie's brother and former bully. Like his sister he and the man accompanying him outside had hostages. In this case, they were Reggie and Erica. Jackson yelled out, "Yeah, I wouldn't want anything happening to these girls. After all, they have been so entertaining."

"Now drop your weapons, Aragorn or should I say Ellesar," ordered the woman. She noticed Aragorn's look of surprise and cackled, "Yes, I know who and what you are. Here's what you are going to do. You will tell your men to drop your weapons and we will go back to Minas Tirith. Don't get any bright ideas as I will kill your son."

Aragorn was surprised that the woman thought Mike was his son but noticed the boy mouthing "Play along". Giving the boy a nod, indicating that he understood, the ranger answered, "Very well, but what assurances do I have that you will not end up hurting Mike anyway?"

Rickie laughed, "Oh there are no assurances. You have no choice. Do as I say or we begin killing the kids one by one."

Aragorn pondered his choices when I noticed Theoden and Legolas sneaking up behind the brother and his men. He yelled out, "Where is the other boy, Earl. I will not agree to anything unless I am sure that all of the children are safe."

"You wanted proof," answered Rickie "Well, here's your proof!" She glanced back and yelled out "Bring out the other brat"

Earl was brought out by the remaining gun man and pushed next to Erica and Reggie. Jackson yelled out, "Here are all of the prisoners. As you can see, they are alive although a little roughed up. Now do as you're told and drop your weapons."

Mike looked Aragorn in the eye and nodded. This was going to end one way or another.

Suddenly, the sounds of meaty thuds filled the air as the two men holding Earl and Reggie slumped to the ground, arrows sprouting from their backs. Jackson spun around in time to see yet another group of horsemen rushing his position. Thinking quickly, the young man pulled Erica close and hugged the building. At least nobody was going to get behind him.

Mike took advantage of the commotion to stomp on Rickie's foot in an attempt to escape her. However, she was ready for that and tightened her hold on the teen. "Nice try," snarled the evil woman. "I was ready for that and if you want to keep living you won't try that again." Mike's escape attempt was unsuccessful, but it distracted the woman long enough that Legolas was able to get a clean shot at the woman's shoulder.

Jackson was looking around in a desperate search for some way of getting of this mess. To his horror, he noticed the elf lining up his shot and yelled out, "Rickie look out behind you!!!"

Timed seemed to slow down as the woman turned around only to have an arrow slam into her right shoulder. Nerves were sliced and her pistol dropped from suddenly lifeless fingers. Mike took advantage of the situation to drop and roll away. Reggie decided that now was the time to act so she lunged at the man holding her cousin. To the horror of both adults and teens, the man swung his pistol towards Reggie and pulled the trigger.

Mike felt he was in one of those movies where it felt like each second lasted a lifetime. Spotting Rickie's pistol out the corner of his eye, the teen yanked it off the ground and started shooting at Reggie's shooter. Later, he would swear that he had fired only two rounds at the brother. A close examination of the pistol afterwards revealed that he had in fact emptied the clip. The teen was not alone in inflicting retribution on the brother as others attacked at the same time. Gimli threw an axe that struck in back, severing the evil man's spine. Legolas released an arrow that went through the man's left eye. Finally, Gandalf himself released an energy beam that impacted the man's chest and sent the body flying across the parking lot.

Rickie screamed out and dove for a submachine gun that had been dropped by one of her men. She was going to avenge her brother and kill the girl that had caused so much trouble. However, she did not plan on Erica and the powers of the Phoenix. It appeared that Erica's inability to channel her powers on Earth was not permanent. It was the difference between Middle Earth and Earth that interfered with her access to the Phoenix. She just needed a trigger to break the barriers that prevented her from using her powers. Watching her beloved cousin getting shot was such a trigger.

Erica's eyes glowed with an unearthly tint as she grabbed Rickie by the head. To those witnessing the scene, it appeared that the teen was pulling the very sanity from for former captor. The teen locked eyes with the evil woman opened a mental link between the two. "You like to think you are the big bad don't you," growled the teenager "You think you can get away with anything, that there will be no consequences. Well, here is what awaits you in the afterlife."

Rickie stared into Erica's eyes for a moment and let out a scream of pure terror. It was as if she had a glimpse into the very bowels of hell. That scream lasted but a moment before the woman dropped to the ground in a catatonic state. The glow in Erica's eyes also dissipated and she too dropped to the ground.

Aragorn noticed that the White Wizard appeared unable to decide which granddaughter he should see first. In an attempt to help his friend, the former ranger yelled out, "I will look after Reggie. It is Erica that has greater need for your care." With that, he quickly began examining the wounded girl. There was an entrance wound near her left shoulder and an exit wound in the back. The girl was very lucky that the bullet didn't expand and missed all major blood vessels and bones. He quickly bandaged the wound and yelled out to Gandalf, "She will need stitches. She is lucky that the bullet went through without touching anything major."

Gandalf replied, "That is good news indeed. Can we hold off sewing her wound until after we reach the ranch house?"

"The wound is not life threatening and the bandage should suffice until after we have settled in," answered the former ranger. "How is Erica?"

"Like her cousin, her wounds are not life threatening. In fact all she suffers from is exhaustion. Using the Phoenix's power in this world takes a lot of her energy. She should be fine after a couple days rest." Gandalf looked around and noticed a black Cadillac Escalade that belonged to the dead brother.

By this time, the remaining members of their party arrived with the hobbits gathering around Erica and Reggie, asking what they could do to help. Gandalf pointed to the brother's broken body and asked Merry and Pippen to search the pockets for a set of keys. They quickly found the keys and brought them over to the wizard. Gandalf thanked the hobbits and motioned for Gimli to come over. He pointed towards the Escalade. "That machine should be able to carry the children to my ranch in comfort. However, I need to fold down the back seats so the children can lie down. Would you mind watching Erica while I accomplish that task?" asked the wizard.

"Do you need to ask?" responded Gimli. "Of course I will be happy to stand watch over your grand daughter while you prepare that vehicle."

Merry and Pippen spoke up, "And don't forget us. We too will stand watch."

Mike pushed himself off the ground and attempted to stand up. He was not at his best having been beaten by his captors then hitting the ground with great force in an attempt to get away from Rickie. All in all, he was not in the best of moods. So, when he felt someone helping him out, he swirled around to see his father. "You do realize I had the situation in order," quipped the teen.

Theoden raised an eyebrow in disbelief at his son's statement. "Yes, I can see that from your appearance. You look like you have been wrestling with a balrog."

"Very funny, you should have been a jester," answered the teen. He gave out a hiss of pain when he attempted to raise his arm. Theoden was at the boy's side within a minute. Mike mad an unsuccessful attempt to ward off the king. "It's nothing, really father. I've had worse."

"Worse?" asked the king as he ignored the teen's objections. "You have at least one broken rib and your face is a mess. Besides you can barely walk." He could not help but ask, "What were you and Earl up to that caused such injuries?"

Mike shrugged. "Well, the bad guys were going after Erica and Reggie. We couldn't let that happen, so we did the only thing we could."

"You badgered your captors so they would hurt you instead of the girls."

Mike nodded and sheepishly admitted, "Yeah, we did. Figured that if they were mad at us they wouldn't go after the girls. Besides, I know you would be riding to the rescue. We just had to hold out until then."

Theoden laughed and shook his head, "You are too heroic for your own good." He looked over to where Gandalf was loading the girls into the Escalade. "Come, lets get you to that vehicle."

"Okay, you win," admitted the teen who allowed the king to lead him to the SUV.

Gandalf waited until all of the teens were settled in the back of the Escalade before closing the tailgate. Turning to the two kings, the wizard said, "We will be going to a ranch just south of here. I will operate this vehicle and get the children to safety."

The hobbits had walked up in time to hear the final conversation. While the teenagers had been taken care, there left the manner of the elf who accompanied them to Georgia. That matter now came up. "What about Haldir?" asked Frodo.

Gandalf motioned for Legolas to answer that question. "As you know elves are fast healers and Haldir's injuries looked worse than they were. Unlike the children, he is able to ride horseback and will have Gimli and myself nearby to offer aid should that prove necessary."

"As you know, I am very familiar with this area. I will keep my speed down so you can keep up. In any case, it is time we left this place," stated the wizard. The door shut and the engine roared to life a moment later. Gandalf pulled out of the parking lot and soon began the short journey to the ranch.

* * *

Western Elm Tree Ranch 

Snellville, Georgia

1800 Hours

September 5, 2000

A quiet had settled over the Atlanta metro area since the last days of the 'Superflu'. There had been many changes as stillness was broken only by the sound of the wind whispering through the trees as well as insects and even a few animals that roamed free for the first time in many years. The haze from automobiles and the other machines of man had long since disappeared and only the faint smell of decay remained.

That peace and quiet was disturbed by a sound of machines, particularly the engine of a late model SUV as it drove away from the Snellville jail. It was followed by a large number of horsemen who would have been more at home in a medieval setting than a twentieth century American town. The vehicle drove down winding side streets, dodging various stalled automobiles as it moved towards its destination, the ranch house. Reaching its destination, the vehicle stopped as the driver got out and opened the gate.

Gandalf had finished opening the gate and motioned for the leaders to approach. "My house is a short distance down this driveway just behind that group of trees," stated the wizard as he gestured towards the hidden ranch-house. "The field back of the house should be large enough to hold the rest of the men."

Theoden spared a look at the children lying in the back of the vehicle before turning back to the wizard. "Very well, we will follow you to the house. I'll have one of my men close the gate after the rest pass through."

"I would appreciate that," answered Gandalf. "I'll activate the perimeter defenses once we get everybody settled in. I do not expect any more surprises but it never hurts to be cautious in this tomb." With that, he got back into the vehicle and drove off.

Two minutes later, the vehicle pulled up behind the house, followed by the Rohirrim king and remaining members of the fellowship. Gandalf got out, walked to the back and opened the tail gate. Gesturing towards the Rohirrim king, he stated, "It would be best if we each helped our children into the house."

Theoden nodded and turned back towards his men. "Gamling, get Earl and follow us into the house," ordered the king. Gamling dismounted and moved quickly to carry out his orders. Aragorn, joined by Gimli and Legolas, walked over to the SUV. "Is there anything we can do to help?" asked the King of Men.

Gandalf turned to Theoden, "With you majesties permission, Legolas and Gimli will help me with my granddaughters."

"It would be an honor to do so," said the elf that immediately began to gently move Reggie.

"That leaves Aragorn and the hobbits to help with Michael and Earl," added Theoden. "Which reminds me, what happened with Lord Haldir? I recall that he too was injured by that evil woman and her men."

Without missing a beat, Gandalf replied, "Lord Haldir has been taken care of by Elvish healers. He will join us in the main house." The Wizard walked up the stairs and paused at the threshold. "I am taking Erica upstairs to her room. Reggie will be staying in the adjacent bedroom."

"I am right behind you," answered the elf.

"What about Michael and Earl?" asked Aragorn.

"They will be staying in the game room downstairs," answered the wizard. "It is where they slept when they stayed here at the end of the plague. I believe, their cots are still set up and ready for them."

Theoden watched as the wizard and elf disappeared into the house. He gently picked up his son and followed behind. Upon entering the dwelling, he looked around trying to find the stairs. "Gandalf, where is this room?" asked the king.

"Follow the hallway into the living room. On your left is the stairs going into the basement. I have already turned on the light so you should have no problems finding your way," answered the wizard.

Theoden walked through the house and came to the stairs. He waited for the others to come before climbing down the stairs and into the common room as described by Gandalf. Both boys were placed in their respective cots by their fathers. Theoden turned to Aragorn and the hobbits, "I believe we can handle this from here. Why don't you go check outside and make sure everything is as it should be."

Aragorn nodded and turned to the hobbits. "Come, there are still supplies that need to be brought inside."

* * *

Western Elm Tree Ranch 

Snellville, Georgia

1930 Hours

September 5, 2000

Aragorn leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a moment's rest and contemplation. It had been a struggle to get settled into the ranch. For one, the boys did not want to rest and it was only after the parents threatened to tie them to their beds, did the boys agree to lie down. Then there was the case of the girls. Erica was still suffering from the effects of allowing The Phoenix to break free and was being very quiet. At least, she did not put up a fight to being sent to bed. Reggie, on the other hand, began to complain about having to go to bed. Turns out she did not think being shot was a good enough reason for being confined to bed. Gandalf had a differing opinion and it only took one look from him to convince the young girl to go to bed. In any case, the children were in bed and the grownups could take a well deserved rest.

The sound of approaching footsteps caught the ranger's attention and he opened his eye to see King Theoden entering the room. "I see you have taken leave of you son," observed Aragorn as he motioned for the Rohirrim king to sit down. "Please sit down, these chairs are extremely comfortable."

The ranch's living room had three easy chairs and a couch facing a large television. Off to one side was a fireplace that was unlit and cold. The Rohirrim king walked over and sat down in one of the remaining leather bound chairs. Theoden had to agree with Aragorn that the chair was comfortable and began to lean back as well. "What the…." Exclaimed the king as the back of the chair leaned back.

"Do not be concerned," said the former ranger, "the chairs are made to lay back almost in manner of a bed. I didn't mean to surprise you like that."

"Think nothing of it," responded the king, "I was unused to that particular feature of this chair. However you are right in that this is one of the most comfortable chairs, I have ever sat in. In fact, I think I might have one brought back to Edoras. It would be a nice addition to my bed chamber."

Aragorn grinned in agreement. "I was thinking the same thing. Now, if you look to your right side, you will find a lever that raises a footrest. By the way, how are the boys?"

Theoden reached down and raised the footrest. He answered, "They objected to being forced to bed. But, upon lying down, they were both fast asleep."

"I had a feeling that it would be the case what with the injuries the two had sustained in captivity."

"What was going through their minds, baiting their captors like that?" asked the king. "They both suffer from broken ribs and bruising over large parts of their bodies."

"They were protecting the girls in the only manner left to them" answered the former ranger. "You know how they are when the ones they care about are threatened. After all, didn't your son take on The Witch King of Angmar with that missile of his?"

Theoden nodded in agreement, "They truly are too noble for their own good. In any case their injuries are such that we will not be leaving for at least a week. Which brings us to the subject of food and water, do we have enough supplies for everybody."

"I noticed that there was an abundance of deer in this city," answered a voice from the second floor. Legolas came into the room and sat down on the couch. "I was talking with Mithrandir and he mentioned that the plague which decimated the men of this world also affected horses and dogs. It was if the plague was designed to kill man and his closest animal allies."

Theoden looked over, "I take it then that Gandalf is with his granddaughters?"

"He will not leave their side," answered the elf. "He did also mention that cattle, deer and cats were not affected by the plague. Thus, we should not be surprised to see large numbers of each roaming around. By the way is Gamling still with the boys?"

Shaking his head, the Rohirrim king answered, "No, I sent him outside to oversee setting up the camp for the rest of our party. At least there are large fire pits where the men can cook. I have already sent out hunting parties to bring back fresh meat for supper."

"That reminds me, do not let Mithrandir near the kitchen," stated the elf.

"Why is that?" asked Aragorn.

"When I was last here with Erica, she mentioned that he had burned down the previous kitchen. After that, he was banned from that part of the house and she did all of the cooking."

Aragorn nodded and grinned, "That does sound like the Gandalf I know and love. So we use the fire-pits outside until Erica is well enough to cook?"

"That would be my suggestion."

The present condition of his new son was never far from the thoughts of Gamling as he carried out his orders. It had been his duty to ensure that the Rohirrim were settled on the fields outside the ranch-house and he had carried out those orders.

"Sir, the camp is set. What else would you have done?" asked Rollo as he approached the marshal.

Gamling looked up, his train of thought disrupted, and replied, "Good, what is the condition of the cooking pits?"

"They needed some cleaning but they should be able to handle our needs."

"Good, good, now I want hunting parties sent out. The White Wizard has confirmed our first impression that there was an abundance of deer in the area. Why don't you bag some venison for dinner?"

"I will get right on it," answered the Rohirrim. He started to walk off but paused and asked, "How are the children?"

"They have some broken bones and bruises, but suffer mostly from exhaustion. King Ellesar as you know is a great healer and he believes that they should all be up within a week."

"That is good news indeed," answered Rollo. "I neither believed nor trusted their abilities when I first journeyed to this land right after Helms Deep but later events at Pellenor Fields and the BlackGate of Moria have changed my mind. I truly wish them a swift recovery."

"I appreciate your concern for my son and his friends. I also know that the king will be pleased as well. Go now, so that we can eat in a timely manner."

The hunting parties had been successful and soon the smell of cooking venison filled the field outside the ranch house. That was the moment when the final members to the Rohirrim rescue party rode up to the gate and were let in by the guards. It had been decided that the rescue mission was no place for a young child like Matt so Eomer and a small escort helped the child find closure at the boy's former house. Upon finishing that business, they rendezvoused with the main party at the ranch house.

With a loud bang, the front door opened and slammed against the hallway. Theoden's eyes shot open and he turned towards the doorway in time to see a blue and green blur rush into the living room shouting, "Grandpa, Grandpa!!" Not missing a beat, the Rohirrim king got down on a knee and spread his arms. That same blur launched himself into the king's arms for the hug.

"Well, it looks like someone missed his grandfather," observed Gimli from the kitchen doorway. The dwarf had gone into the kitchen with Legolas for water when Eomer's party rode up. Legolas smiled, "That appears to be the case." The dwarf took a sip of the brackish liquid. "I am going upstairs and give Gandalf a break so he can come down talk with the others."

"I will be sure to keep you informed of all that went on in your absence," answered the elf.

Theoden looked down at Matt, smiled, and asked, "Where is your father? I noticed that he hasn't come in."

Matt looked up. "Dad said he would be in as soon as the horses were stabled and the men settled in."

"You look a little flushed, have you had anything to drink?" asked the king.

"Not since we left my house in Douglasville," replied the boy. "We had a quick lunch and some water afterwards."

"I think Gandalf might have something in that machine he called a fridge," said the king as he led Matt into the kitchen. "Come, we'll get something to drink and finish the conversation in the dining room."

"That will be great Grandpa! Just be careful, the kitchen is Erica's domain and I don't want to get her mad."

Matt directed Theoden to where the cups were stored and king quickly retrieved one for each of them. At the same time, Matt went over to the fridge and pulled out a Pepsi. The boy examined the bottle and checked the date, making sure it was safe to drink. He brought the bottle over to the king who poured the drinks. Once the bottle had been replaced in the refrigerator, the two walked into the dining room and sat down.

Aragorn and Legolas were already at the table, discussing future plans when Theoden and Matt walked in. The former ranger turned to the boy and asked, "How was your visit back to your house?"

Matt hesitated for a moment and thought back to the visit back to his old house:

* * *

Flashback Sequence

_Douglasville, Georgia_

_1645 hours_

_September 5, 2000_

Eomer waited until the others had disappeared over the horizon before turning to his new son. "Now, which way is it to your house?" asked the horse lord.

Matt looked up at his father and pointed towards the north. "It's up the road from Grandpa's stores. You know the one where you found me?"

"I remember, you were very brave that day." Eomer told his son

The horse lord nodded and directed his horse onto the off ramp from Interstate 20. The two rode past the strip mall where McHale's Saddelry was located and up the road. "Dad, do you mind if we stop by the store on our way back?"

"If you like," said Eomer.

"There was something I wanted to get for Aunt Eowyn and Grandpa Theoden," explained the boy.

Eomer looked down and smiled at his son. If anybody had asked him a year ago about fatherhood, he would have told them that children had no place in his life. Now, he could not help but feel a growing sense of pride in Matthew. No, he would not trade having Matthew around for anything in the world. The boy's answer intrigued the Horsemaster so he asked, "What did you want to get them?"

Matt turned around and answered his father, "We had just gotten some presentation watches in the store before the plagues hit." He reached down and rubbed the horse. "And I was wanted to show them how much I appreciated having them around."

"Watches?" asked the Horsemaster.

"You know the devices Mike and the others wear on their wrists for telling time."

Eomer thought back to those strange bracelets the teenagers wore and asked hid son if those were what he was referring to.

"Yeah, those are the ones." Matt explained, "I want to get them something to thank them for everything."

"Than you will have to take the task of teaching your auntie and your granduncle how they work and how to read them," Eomer replied with a light smile

"Well, I was thinking about getting you one as well," offered the boy. "That way you can understand what Mike is talking about when he begins referring to military time."

Eomer grinned and scratched his son's head, "Than you will need to teach me how to use it."

Matt returned his father's smile and gave directions to his house. They turned into a housing sub division and were soon at a yellow two story house. Matt got real quiet as they pulled in front of the house and moved closer to his father.

"What is wrong son?" Eomer asked wrapping his arms around his son

"I was... am too small... They are still inside.." Matt tried to explain as tears started to run down his cheeks.

Eomer pulled his son closer and asked, "Your mother lies where she fell?"

"Sort of... I tried!" Matt cried out. "But I just couldn't lift her..."

"Shhh, it's alright," soothed the Horsemaster. He asked his son, "Would you like my men to bury her?"

"Yes dad," Matt said as tears began to fall.

"Very well," answered Eomer. He turned to his men and ordered, "You there, I want you to dig a grave in the backyard."

All it took was a glance from the Horsemaster to his men for them to quickly react. They walked in first and took care to leave the door open so not to worry the child.

Matt tugged on his father's arm and gestured towards the back yard. "Papa, Mom had this favorite tree in the backyard," explained the child. "Would you place her there?"

"As you wish," The Horsemaster replied quietly

Matt waited outside with one of the men while the others went into the house to perform their sad duty. Eomer was the first to arrive at the mother's body and noted that she was in good condition after that length of time. He searched the bedroom for a sheet and quickly wrapped the body in it. Before finishing his task, the Horsemaster gave a quick prayer and said, "I don't know if you can hear me but I will see that Matthew grows up with the love of a family."

A soft breeze caressed his face as if the wind was saying she approved.

Outside the house, Matt yelled out, "Papa, are you finished?"

Eomer looked up and answered, "Yes, we are all finished my son you may enter now."

When they entered they found that one of the men had been caring enough to open all the windows and doors so the smell would lessen quicker

Matthew slowly walked into the house and looked out through the back door. He saw the Rohirrim placing the final pile of earth onto the grave and turned around, trying to find his father. "Where are you," asked the boy.

Eomer was finishing up tiding up the woman's room, looking at old pictures of Matt that lined the dresser. He had been so distracted that he did not hear his son yell out.

"Papa, where are you?"

"Matthew, I am upstairs." Eomer answered picking up a picture of a young boy riding a man's shoulders

Matt ran up the stairs, following his father's voice until he reached the bedroom. The boy stopped at the doorway and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Looking at pictures of you, I believe." He said showing the boy the picture and pointing the man. "Who is this?"

The boy moved to take a closer look at the picture. "That's my other Dad. He was a police officer until he was killed by some bad men three years ago. Mom never said anything about it but she was always sad after that."

"She is with him now, and they will be together forever." Eomer said leaning down to give Matt a hug. The boy closed his eyes and leaned into his father, savoring every minute. The moment of quiet was not to last as one of the Rohirrim leaned into the doorway and reported, "Sir! We placed the horses around in the back area and set up sentries."

Eomer nodded and motioned for the man to leave. Finally, he pulled back and suggested to Matt, "Why don't we go outside and let you talk to your mother one last time."

Matt wiped his tears on a sleeve and began walking towards the door.

Finally, he answered in a subdued voice, "It was okay, I guess. I was able to say goodbye to my mother before we buried her underneath her favorite shade tree."

_end flashback_

* * *

Theoden place his hand on the boy's shoulder and said, "Saying goodbye to your loved ones his hard. But, it is better than not being able to say them at all." 

"Your grandfather is correct," stated Gandalf as he entered the room from the hallway. The wizard had taken advantage of Gimli's generosity to come down and get something to eat before returning to his vigil over his grand daughter's beds.

All talking ceased when the wizard entered the room. In fact, out of those present, only Matt was not surprised to see the wizard dressed in clothing common to Earth, not Middle Earth. "That is a new look," commented the former ranger.

Gandalf looked down at the plaid shirt and jeans and shrugged. "I needed a change of clothing and these were available. They are remnants from my past life here in Georgia. Besides, they fit."

"That they do," commented Legolas. "However, I have a feeling you did not come down here only for a quick drink, did you?"

"No, I did not," conceded the wizard. "While I did need a break from my vigil and refreshment, I wanted to go over some things that need to be taken care of while we are here."

Aragorn leaned forward and asked, "What are these matters?"

Gandalf held up his hand to stifle further questions. "To keep from repeating myself, I will hold off any further discussion until the others arrive. I have asked Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippen to join us as they are uniquely qualified for this task."

The wait was but a few minutes and soon they were joined by the hobbits. Frodo turned to the White Wizard and asked, "What did you want to see us about?"

"As you all know, in addition to rescuing the children from the evil woman, we will also be obtaining food, clothing, and other items that could prove vital to helping the people overcome the destruction brought about by Sauron and Saruman. However, the children's injuries mean that we will not be able to begin as planned for at least a week."

Aragorn answered, "Somehow, I believe you have already thought a plan for making use of our time here."

Gandalf nodded, "Indeed I have. We currently have ten wagons on hand. I propose that we strip local supermarkets of non perishable food and drinks and fill those wagons. While those wagons are being unloaded in Gondor, another group will return here for more supplies. It is my goal to send as much supplies as possible back to Middle Earth so that the people of Gondor, Rohan, and the Shire will be able to survive the upcoming winter."

Theoden spoke up at that moment, "That is very well and good but my people are not familiar with this land and the location of those supplies. The four people who are best suited for guiding the supply parties are in bed and will be convalescing for at least a week."

"That is true," admitted the wizard. "However, there is another who is familiar with this side of metro Atlanta and could guide a supply party or two."

Eomer had come in just in time to catch the tail end of the conversation. Puzzled, the horse master asked, "And who are you referring to?"

Gandalf grinned, "Why young Matthew of course."

"What!" yelled Eomer. Neither father nor grandfather was happy at the possibility of putting the youngest member of their party in danger.

"Now, now," soothed the wizard. "I was not planning on sending Matthew across town. Instead, I was referring have Matt guide the hobbits and some men to three grocery stores that are within a few blocks of the ranch. We all know that the hobbits are best suited for sniffing out food. Matthew can check packages and labels, making sure that the food does not have expired dates."

Eomer stood behind his son. "I will risk my son to the same dangers that caused my cousin and fellow children to be so grievously injured. I will not allow it."

"The danger posed by evil men and women has passed," countered the wizard. "Most of their comrades perished with the Dark Man when their city was destroyed by fire and wind. Those few who managed to escape have scattered to the continent south of us. They are long gone." Gandalf looked to the horse master, "That said, it would not be a bad idea for you to accompany your new son. Think of it as a fresh opportunity for some father/son bonding."

"Come-on Dad," begged the young boy. "I can do this. Besides the Kroger supermarket is only two blocks away. It will only take a couple minutes to get there and we can be finished within an hour or two. Please Dad?"

Eomer looked down at his son and noted the seriousness in the boy's eyes. Finally, he consented to the trip to the Kroger. "Very well, you can go." Seeing the boy about to yell, he added, "However, you will stay in sight of either Frodo or Samwise. Am I clear?"

"Yes father."

Frodo shared a look with Sam then turned back to Eomer. "I swear upon my life that I will not allow anything to happen to your son."

Satisfied with the hobbit's vow, Eomer then asked, "Now what are we to do with that evil woman and the lookout we currently hold prisoner? We cannot turn them loose and locking them up here will be a death sentence."

"I propose that we take them to Minas Tirith," offered Aragorn. "There, they can be tried and punished for their crimes. If necessary, they can live out their lives in the dungeons." He turned to Theoden and added, "That is unless the King of Rohan has any objections."

"That appears to be the best option for now," admitted the Rohirrim king. "I agree that taking them back to Middle Earth for punishment is the best choice. We can decide on which jurisdiction for trial when we get back."

The discussion continued for another two hours. During that time it was decided that Matt would accompany supply parties to the local supermarkets, as long as a trusted adult was able to keep an eye on the boy. It was decided that there should be a constant stream of empty caravans passing by caravans full of supplies from Georgia. In other words, they planned on stripping Atlanta of any material that could help the people of Middle Earth survive the oncoming winter. For now, all they could do was fill up the wagons they had and send them back and have more caravans venture from Middle Earth to Georgia. It was a plan and the least they could do while waiting for the children to heal.

To be continued………………………………

Authors notes:

Thus ends the second chapter to the third part of my "Stephen King's The Stand/Lord of the Rings" crossover. I hope you enjoyed the story and look forward to any comments and reviews. It has been a while since I last updated and for that, I do apologize. Let's just say trying to teach American History, World History, and Political Systems does take a lot of time. Then, throw in the amount of paperwork involved in public education and let's say there isn't a lot of time for writing. However, that is in the past as summer break has arrived and I have more time for writing. This chapter is a result.

Future plans include exposing the grownups from Middle Earth to the conveniences of American life. Imagine their reactions to running water and movies. The teens are going to be laid up for at least a week and need something to fight off boredom. Then, they will be raiding local businesses for anything that might prove useful to the people of Middle Earth. The recent war has decimated farms and livestock with the result that food and shelter will be scarce. Finally, there will be Aragorn's coronation and the breaking of that fellowship of Georgia teens formed during the Superflu outbreak.

For those who are just tuning in or returning readers needing to refresh their memory, check out the first two installments, "Currahee" and "Honor and Courage". Before I sign off, I always like to leave some points to ponder and reflect. In this case they are the rules of wounds. Enjoy.

Rules of Wounds

A "sucking chest wound is nature's way of telling you to slow down.

If you're bleeding to death, say something witty.

If you're actually dying, say something deep.

Merry Prankster,

signing off.

23


	3. Chapter 3

"_**The Rising**_**"**

**by The Merry Prankster**

Murphy's Laws of Combat #13: Anything you do can get you killed, including nothing.

**Chapter 3: Rest and Renewal**

Western Elm Tree Ranch

Snellville, Georgia

0900 Hours

September 6, 2000

It had been a busy morning for the visitors from Middle Earth. It had been decided the night before that Matt would lead a food gathering party to the local supermarkets and fill the accompanying wagons with whatever non-perishable food he could find. Of course neither Eomer nor Theoden would let the child out of the house without adult supervision so Frodo, Samwise, Merry, and Pippen would be ensuring Matt's safety as well as helping gather the food. Eomer, Haldir, and Gamling were leading reconnaissance parties into the surrounding countryside since they wanted to make sure that there would be no repast of the incident that led to the teenager's initial capture. That left the remaining adults taking care of the injured teens and more importantly making sure that they didn't get into any more trouble.

"Gandalf, why are you getting up?" asked Aragorn. He took another drink of coffee. "You have been up all night."

Gandalf looked over to the former ranger and replied, "I was just going to look in on the children and make sure they are resting as they should."

Motioning for the wizard to sit down Aragorn countered, "Erica and Reggie are in good hands. Legolas and Gimli are well equipped to handle anything the girls might do."

"You don't know my grand daughters like I do. A mere gunshot wound will not keep Reggie in bed should she decide to get up. I swear there are times when I am tempted to tie both her and Erica to their beds."

Aragorn chuckled at that thought. "That seems to apply to all of the children. Remember what happened to David at the hands of Lady Serena."

"Yes, it seems that young David is but the first to be disciplined in that manner. Somehow I figured that it would have been Michael or Earl to face that consequence."

"They do have that ability to find trouble." Aragorn got up to put his cup in the sink. "In any case, finish your coffee and rest old friend. It is time to look in on the boys and look after their wounds. Once I am finished, I will see how the girls are holding up. If I have any problems, I will call for you."

Gandalf leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He called out to the former ranger, "You do that. For some reason I can't help but suspect the boys are up to no good."

"I wouldn't doubt it," answered Aragorn with a slight smile.

As the former ranger walked down the stairs, he could hear what appeared to be voices that he didn't recognize from any of the men from Middle Earth. Turning the corner into the downstairs rec room, he could see both teens watching a large black box. As he came closer he could see one of the men on the screen saying, "The deadliest weapon in the world is a marine and his rifle. It is your killer instinct which must be harnessed if you expect to survive in combat. Your rifle is only a tool. It is a hard heart that kills. If your killer instincts are not clean and strong you will hesitate at the moment of truth. You will not kill. You will become dead marines and then you will be in a world of shit because marines are not allowed to die without permission. Do you maggots understand?" (1)

"What are you children doing?" asked Aragorn. "You two should be resting in bed, not watching this, whatever this is."

Mike and Earl were entranced by the movie and didn't hear the grownup come down. Needless to say, they weren't expecting Aragorn and jumped at the sound of his voice. Finally, Mike turned around and answered," We were bored lying around and decided to watch a movie."

"Yeah, there was nothing to do and we couldn't go back to sleep," added Earl. "So we put in a DVD into the player and began watching."

Aragorn shook his head and walked over to Mike. While examining the boy's wounds, he asked, "And what exactly is this DVD you are talking about?"

Mike winced as the former ranger began probing the cuts. "Well, look at it as a play you can see over and over again. There are a variety of subjects and titles to choose from."

"I see," said Aragorn. He winced as the character on screen began using a variety of profanity towards the other characters. "You realize neither Gandalf nor your fathers would approve of such language."

Earl decided to add his opinion to the discussion. "But Aragorn, Full Metal Jacket is one of the best movies about the Vietnam War," defended the lanky teen.

"I know the language is a little rough," admitted Mike. He gestured to the screen where R Lee Ermy was giving another pep talk to his boots. "This is an accurate representation of what Marine boot camp is really like. One of our teachers at our old school served in the Marine Corp during this period and he said that drill instructors really act this way."

Earl added, "Yeah, Mike and I would have faced this or something similar when we joined the military like we planned."

Satisfied that Mike was healing as planned, Aragorn switched and began examining Earl's wounds. "But you are not in the military as you planned. Besides at what age did they allow boys to join?"

"Usually you had to be at least 18 to enlist," admitted Mike. "Sometimes, a person could sign up at a younger age with his parent's permission. There was this man at our local model club who dropped out of high school and enlisted at 15. He spent 8 years active duty in the Navy."

"That's enlisted," reminded the former ranger. "What about your plan to go in as an officer?"

"Well, in that case we were looking at finishing high school at 17 and planned on 4 years of college," admitted the teen. "So figure we would be 21 when we either finished ROTC or graduated from the academy."

"Hey Mike, don't forget about the various schools we would have to go through after being commissioned. I know I was looking at various flights schools and wouldn't be flying for at least a year."

Aragorn finished redressing Earl's wounds and stood up. "You just answered my question. By your own words, had the plague not occurred, you would be many years away from being in the military. At least you two are still in your beds, rest and that is an order."

Mike waited for the former ranger to reach the stairs before asking, "You aren't going to say anything to Gandalf, are you?"

"I cannot say but if Gandalf asks, I will not lie."

Earl turned to Mike and said, "You know, I really wanted to be able to get through this movie before Gramps hits the ceiling."

Gandalf took another sip of coffee and watched Aragorn reenter the living room. He still had this nagging feeling that the boys were up to no good so he asked, "Were the boys behaving themselves?"

Aragorn walked over and sat down in the adjacent easy chair. "Both boys are healing as they should. I believe they will be well enough to leave their beds in a day or two." He kept a neutral expression as he waited for the right moment to ask Gandalf, "By the way, what exactly is a Full Metal Jacket?"

Coffee shot from the wizard's mouth and he jumped out of his chair. "I told those two time and again certain movies are not allowed in this house without my permission. It appears that I need to have a little talk to the boys."

Aragorn watched as the white Wizard placed his cup on the coffee table and stalked down the stairs. A few minutes later, he could hear the sound of the television being turned off and cries of indignation from below. He could not help but smile as he heard the boys being told which movies were allowed and which ones weren't. All in all a most satisfying ending.

**_Kroger Supermarket_**

**_4002 Stone Mountain Hwy_**

**_Snellville, GA_**

**_1000 Hours_**

**_September 6, 2000_**

"What was that again?" asked Frodo. His wound was acting up and he reached up to massage the throbbing.

"I was saying that we should be able to find what we need at this store," answered Matt as he gestured towards the darkened supermarket.

The provision party had left the ranch earlier that morning and quickly made their way towards the first supermarket that lay within a short distance of their starting point. Unfortunately their first choice, the Ingles Supermarket on Killian Hill Road was empty and by the looks of it, closed some time before the plague. Their second choice, a Publix, across the street had provided some canned foods but it had obviously been looted during the last stages of the Super-flu outbreak. Now, the party turned to their third target, the Kroger's Supermarket, on the corner of Stone Mountain Highway and Killian Hill Road. Hopefully, they would have better luck here.

Matt and the hobbits rode at the head of the column of horsemen and wagons. The boy leading since he was a native of this land and hobbits to protect and keep the boy out of danger. The journey from the Publix to Krogers was slower than expected as there were a good number of derelict automobiles on the road. Some of the cars had run into the trees and houses lining the road as their owners succumbed to the plague and lost control of their vehicles. Others sat in the middle of the road, some empty, others containing the mortal remains of their owners. In any case a trip that would normally take ten minutes dragged out to over forty. Finally, the riders pulled into the parking lot and rode up to the supermarket.

"Well, it looks like we might have better luck with this store," commented Merry. "The glass is intact unlike some of the other buildings."

Pippen quickly dismounted and tried to open the front door. It wouldn't budge, causing the hobbit to say, "Not only that, but the door appears to be locked as well."

One of the Rohirrim wagon drivers climbed down with an axe. He turned to the hobbits and told them, "Stand back I'll make us an entrance."

Didn't Erica mention something about Gramps creating a new security product that he was testing with some local stores, thought Matt. Suddenly, a memory came to the boy. A month before the onset of the plague, Matt's maternal grandfather mentioned a experimental coating had been applied to his store's windows. The treating was supposed to make them both shatterproof and bullet resistant. Didn't his grandfather mention that a supermarket chain had been included in the study group as well? Matt's eyes grew big and time seemed to slow as he turned to yell out, "NO, WAIT…………………"

The warning came too late for the Rohirrim as he was already on his downswing. To everybody's surprise, the axe hit the glass and bounced off. Fortunately nobody was in the way of the axe as it landed in the middle of the parking lot.

Merry turned to Pippen and said, "Well, that was interesting. Does anybody have a key?"

"More importantly, does anybody have any idea of how to get in there?" asked Pippen. The hobbit leaned forward and peered through the storefront. "Cause it looks as if the store is untouched."

Frodo and Sam turned to Matt silently asking the boy is he had any ideas. Matt shrugged his shoulders and thought about what they could do. Finally, he had an idea. He turned to the two hobbits and said, "Right before the plague hit, my grandfather was part of an experiment to test a new security scheme. Some guys sprayed something on the glass that made the windows bullet proof. I mean nobody could get in."

"And how does this help us?" asked Sam.

"Well as the workmen were applying the liquid, I saw my grandfather talking to Gramps, I mean Gandalf. I think he was in charge of the test and he might have an idea on how to get in."

"But why would Gandalf be doing that?" asked a skeptical Samwise. "I mean none of us have been here before. He's a wizard from Middle Earth not Earth. None of us from Middle Earth would know anything about devices and such from this land."

Frodo gently grasped his friend's arm to calm him down. "Now Sam, surely you heard Gandalf say that he was Lady Erica's and Lady Reggie's grandfather. Plus, you saw, how he immediately knew where everything was and how they worked at the ranch. I, for one, believe that somehow he has been here before." The hobbit turned to the boy and noticed that the child was about to say something else. "I take it you have a plan."

Matt smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do." He pulled out a sheet of paper and quickly wrote something down on it. Once he finished his not, he motioned for one of the Rohirrim to come over.

"You wanted to see me young lord?" asked the rider.

"Yes, I want you to ride back to the ranch and give this note to Gandalf. Get his response and come right back."

"As you wish," answered the Rohirrim who remounted his horse and rode off towards the ranch.

Merry and Pippen quickly rejoined the other hobbits and Matt. Pippen watched as the Rider of Rohan turn the corner before he asked the boy, "What did you say to him?"

Matt grinned, "I simply told him to go ask Gandalf if he had something to counteract the glass treatment."

_**Western Elm Tree Ranch**_

_**Snellville, Georgia**_

_**1015 Hours**_

_**September 6, 2000**_

Eomer had spent the morning sending foraging parties out to surrounding gardens and fields to gather various fruits and vegetables that were now growing wild. Another group of Rohirrim and Elves had been sent out to hunt whatever game that happened to be nearby. Haldir had healed enough to the point that he was able to lead this hunting party. Well, at least that was what the Marchwarden intended. The elf had only been able to take two steps towards the hunting party before being intercepted by Aragorn who marched the elf back to his pallet. As he lay down, Haldir was told in no uncertain terms that he too was expected to stay in bed at least two days. Should he follow the King of Men's instructions, he might be well enough for light duties.

With the final foraging party leaving sight of the camp, the Horsemaster was able to finally reflect on earlier events. Despite Gandalf's assurance that his son wouldn't be in any danger, Eomer still worried for Matt. Then there was the fact that Merry and Pippen would be riding with Matt. Now, the Horsemaster respected the accomplishment of the two hobbits in the recent War of the Ring but they were just too immature for his liking. Fortunately, Frodo and Samwise were unoccupied at that time and were quite willing to keep an eye on both Matthew and the younger hobbits as well.

The Horsemaster had turned to walk back to the house when a rider rode through the gate. It felt like his heart stopped as he recognized the rider. It was one of the men he had sent out with his son to the local markets. Without conscious thought, he found himself running to the new arrival.

Fearing the worst, Eomer grabbed the man's shoulder. "What happened?" asked the worried father.

Aefred had just dismounted when confronted by the worried father. Turning around, he answered, "Be at ease My Lord. Your son is well and unharmed. We merely ran into complications at the third store we visited today."

Eomer released the breath he had been holding. "What complications?"

"It is nothing. We merely discovered that the third store had some special windows that resisted even my brother's axe when he attempted to make an entrance. Of course, that special glass was probably the reason behind that store being secured from looters. In any case your son sent me back with a message for Gandalf."

"Very well, I will escort you to the White Wizard," stated the Horsemaster. "I am curious of what my son asks the White Wizard."

Gandalf was sitting by Erica's bedside, keeping his grand daughter company while she rested. He blew out a smoke ring and began reflecting on recent events. The wizard was about to take another puff when he was interrupted by a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in," answered the White Wizard.

Eomer walked over to the wizard and said, "This man brings a message from Matthew. Apparently, he encountered some problems at one of the stores he was looking in on."

Gandalf nodded and motioned for the Rohirrim to come over.

Aefred followed the wizard's directions and handed Gandalf a piece of paper. The wizard thanked him and began reading the message. "Hmmmmm, it appears that the boy ran up against one of my special projects?"

"Special project?" asked Eomer.

"Yes, one of my special projects," answered Gandalf. He motioned for Aefred to leave the room and waited for the door to shut before continuing. "As you know, I was part of this land in a previous life."

"I do seem to recall you mention something about this," conceded the Horsemaster. "But how does this have to do anything with the situation my son finds himself in?"

"Before the plague I managed a research lab that was linked to the government of this land. Most of what was created was what the government referred to as 'Black Projects'."

"Black Projects?"

"I will explain at a later time," replied the wizard. "However, we also created materials that helped local businesses. One of the last projects I was working on before the plague concerned a liquid that made glass resistant to both firearms as well as the everyday robber. It was in the testing stage and several local businesses offered to try out the product. Matthew's grandfather on his mother's side was used to test the treatment at his surplus store. You know, the shop where you picked him up the first time you visited this land."

Eomer nodded, "Yes, I remember. In fact, I seem to recall that your grand daughter had to find an alternative route into the store that day. Was that due to your treatment?"

Gandalf nodded, "It was and that store was not the only one participating in the pilot program. The Kroger supermarket where Matt and the hobbits are waiting was another participant in the program. Now, it just so happens I have some of the counter agent in my lab near the barn. I'll give you the counter agent and instructions since I have this strange feeling that you will want to see your son in action."

"You are right of course," admitted the Horsemaster. "Of course, I will back off after delivering it since I don't want my son to think his father doesn't trust him."

"I had a feeling you would say that."

_**Kroger Supermarket**_

_**1130 hours**_

_**September 6, 2000**_

"That's five feet," shouted Merry as he picked up a rock in the parking lot. The hobbit ran back to his cousin and Matt. Rather than sit around twiddling their thumbs, the trio decided to spend their unexpected down time throwing a rock at the supermarket's window and seeing how far it would bounce back. Of course, neither Frodo nor Sam was aware of their little game or they would have put a stop to it.

As it was Sam happened to be looking in the right direction to see a group of riders approaching the strip mall. "Riders are approaching," shouted the fat hobbit as he ran back to Frodo.

"What did you say?" asked Frodo.

"I said riders are approaching," answered Sam. "Looks like Gandalf had what Matt called the counteragent and sent it to us."

"Very well, let's go tell Matt his counteragent is here."

The two hobbits had been looking around the Texaco filling station that was across the street and only noticed the rock throwing game after getting closer to the supermarket. Frodo and Sam took one look and raced across the parking lot just as Matt was about to make his second throw.

Grabbing the boy's arm, Frodo hissed, "What do you think you are doing?"

Matt turned around and answered, "We were bored waiting around so we wanted to see who could bounce a rock the farthest."

Frodo looked up to the sky and prayed,Valar grant me strength,. He turned back to the boy and explained, "Somebody could have been injured or lost an eye. What would have happened if that rock had bounced back and hit somebody? You could have put out an eye or something."

"Not only that," added Samwise. "Can you imagine what your father would say if you had been hurt?"

Matt dropped the rock and let out a breath, "I'm sorry. I guess I just wasn't thinking."

Sam turned to Merry and Pippen. "Matthew is just a child and can be expected to do such things. But, you two are the adults! You should know better."

Merry and Pippen looked at each other and made their apologies, which was accepted. Frodo shook his head and gestured towards the road. "You are lucky we caught you in time. As it happens, our courier has returned and it appears that he brought company along with him."

Matt turned in that direction and recognized the person riding in the lead. It was his father! Stepping around the hobbit, the boy whispered, "Thanks for the save. Dad would have killed me if he caught pulling that stunt. Not only that he would never let me out of his sight until I'm twenty-one."

Eomer and his men stopped in front of the parking lot. The Horsemaster had just stepped on the pavement when his son walked up and asked, "Dad, what are you doing here?"

Eomer smiled and pulled out a spray bottle. "I believe you sent word back to Gandalf asking for something that could help you enter that store?"

"Yes sir."

"As it turned out, I had finished my duties at the camp and decided to take a little break," added the Horsemaster. "Now Gandalf said all you have to do is spray this liquid on the window to remove its protective coating. After that, all you have to do is hit it with an axe or some other heavy object."

"Thanks Dad," said Matt as he took the bottle. He started walking off but paused and asked, "Does this mean you will be taking over here?"

"Oh no," answered the Rohirrim. "As your cousin would say, this is your show. In fact I want you to act as if I wasn't here." He walked up beside the boy and tousled his son's hair. "Besides can't a father just watch his son work?"

"Daaaaaaaaaaad!"

Matt quickly sprayed the window with the counter agent and waited. According to Gandalf's directions, the agent needed to be applied to the affected surface for at least fifteen seconds. After that, the slightest tap would cause the glass to shatter. The boy decided to make a production of it and show off to the hobbits. He could picture the seconds ticking away to the right time. Finally, the fifteen seconds were up and he dramatically flicked the window with his fingernail, shattering it.

"Ta Daaaa," exclaimed the boy who bowed and gestured for everybody to follow him into the store.

Sam turned to Frodo who rolled his eyes at the boy's theatrics. "Show off," murmured the hobbit.

Upon entering the store, it became obvious that there was no power and that the power had been off for quite some time. The aroma of rotting food filled the empty supermarket. Matt looked around while he waited for the others to join him. They needed to work quickly and efficiently if they expected to be finish and have enough daylight to check out the Ingles Supermarket on Highway 124. A plan quickly formed in the boy's head.

Frodo and the hobbits were next in line to enter the store, followed by Eomer and the Rohirrim. The Ringbearer was about to enter the store when he was nearly knocked over by the stench emanating from the store.

"What is it Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam who had barely avoided running into the back of his friend.

"It would appear that not all of the food is salvageable," observed the older hobbit. "I daresay that even Merry and Pippen would avoid this food."

Sam nodded as he noticed the looks of disgust on the faces of the before mentioned hobbits. It was quite obvious that neither Merry nor Pippen looked forward to entering the store. But there was a job to do and they were there to do it.

Matt smiled at the looks on the others faces and motioned for them to gather at the front of the stores. As agreed, Eomer was letting his son do his job. He had selected a vantage point near the customer service counter as waited for the show to begin. Some of the Rohirrim looked towards the Horsemaster but he merely pointed towards his son.

Matt climbed on top of a checkout counter so that everybody could see him and whistled for their attention. "Okay people, we have a job to do and not a lot of time to do it. So here's how we are going to get the job done. First, to make it quicker, I'm going to divide you into groups and assign each to one part of the store. Once assigned, that group will be responsible for taking anything usable in that area and loading it into the cart. Now, I will accompany each group to their designated area and give you more specific instructions on identifying which is good and which is to be left behind. Does anybody have any questions?"

Eomer watched as his son efficiently assigned each group to their tasks. Aefred, had been standing next to the proud father and could not help commenting, "Your son is beginning to sound a lot like the prince."

"Let us hope that is all he getting from Michael," answered Eomer.

It took Matt only a couple of minutes to get the teams assembled and began leading them to their appointed areas. The first stop was the aisle carrying canned goods and for this task, he assigned Frodo's team. The boy walked over and picked up a can of green beans. Holding it so that everybody could see, he explained, "Okay, most canned foods should be safe to eat for a long time. Most if not all foods have an expiration date stamped on them. This date tells you whether the food is any good or not. Now, we are in the month of September of the year 2000 which is identified as 09/00. There are twelve months on the calendar used here. Any food with an expiration date of 09/00 and above is good and needs to be placed in the carts. Leave any food dated before that. Are there any questions?"

Merry raised his hand and asked,"What about drinks?"

"Any bottles on the shelf should be good, but check the dates," answered Matt. Moving on to the pharmacy, Matt told Samwise. "Don't bother with the dates on the drugs. Just box them up and put them in the carts. Dena knows her medicines and will look them over once they arrive in Minas Tirith."

Sam nodded and soon the Rohirrim were emptying the shelves of first aid items like aspirin, band-aids, and Sudafed. He waited for a moment, making sure that everything was going as planned then turned towards the gate that secured the hard drugs. Turning towards one of the Rohirrim, he asked, "Do you still have your axe?"

"Yes, my lord," answered the Rohirrim and he quickly pulled out his axe. It was not long before the lock was smashed, the gate opened and boxes being filled with drugs.

Matt soon finished delegating the work and walked over to his father. "Well, how am I doing?" asked the boy.

Eomer was all smiles and replied, "You are doing just fine. I am proud of you. Now how long do think it will take to gather the food?"

Matt stepped aside to let some Rohirrim pass. "At this rate, we should be done in a couple of hours. It all depends on how much stuff we find that is still good and whether we have enough wagon space."

"I am sure you will do fine."

Matt was about to say something else when up walked Merry holding a box of tampons. "What are these asked the hobbit?"

Matt was silent for a moment as he considered his answer. He could be truthful and tell the hobbit that it was something that only women used. That would be the safe choice and he could avoid getting in trouble with any of the various parental units running around. On the other hand, he could make up something that would be good for a few laughs and be worth the subsequent discipline. Decisions, decisions, what would he choose? Of course, there really was no other choice and without missing a beat, he replied, "Oh those, they are used to treat nosebleeds. You see, if you hurt your nose, you jam it up there. A string hangs down so you can pull it out with no trouble."

Merry smiled and thanked the boy. "I'll take a couple boxes for myself. You can never be sure when the next nose bleed is going to some up." Turning around, the hobbit was overheard saying, "Hey Pippen, look at what I just found!"

**_Western Elm Tree Ranch_**

**_Snellville, Georgia_**

**_1200 Hours_**

"Where is that music coming from? asked a visibly irritated Reggie. "Can't a girl get any sleep around here?"

Reggie had spent most of the days following her shooting in a state of blissful sleep that had been punctuated with the occasional meal and trip to the rest room. Now, she had been awakened from a particularly fascinating dream involving herself, a certain elf, and a bowl of cool whip. Needless to say, she was not a happy camper. She immediately began moving around the room in an attempt to find the source of the music. Her search ended at the air conditioning vent. Leaning down, the girl could hear Otter say, "Ladies and gentlemen, I'll be brief. The issue here is not whether we broke a few rules, or took a few liberties with our female party guests - we did."

Those idiots, watching Animal House and they didn't have the decency to get me! thought Reggie. It's not bad enough that I'm stuck up here with no T.V. but Mike and Earl have the gal to rub it in my face by watching a banned movie. Well, I'll show them

An evil grin appeared on the girl's face as she got up. She softly began voicing her thoughts. "Now that I think about it, there is that concoction I was making to get even with a particular group of morons before the plague. The mixture should be just about ready by now." A scratching noise from the window got her attention and she turned around to see Mr. Cuddles, her missing cat, clawing at the window. She walked over and opened the window. "Mr. Cuddles, where have you been asked the girl.

The cat just looked at her.

"Let me guess, you can only talk to me when we are in Middle Earth."

To which the cat responded by purring and rubbing against her leg.

"That's okay," added Reggie. "I was just beginning to wonder where you and the other guardian spirits had run off to." Without saying another word, she went into the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom and entered. It was a normal small bathroom with a sink, tub, toilet, and closet. Moments later, the bathroom door was kicked shut and items retrieved from the closet. First, a lab coat was thrown over her clothing followed by a custom made gas mask. Finally, thick rubber gloves were snapped on and the girl was ready to get to work.

Properly outfitted, she reached under the sink and pulled out a two liter beverage bottle. She opened the top and a green mist floated from the open bottle. The gas mask itself was nearly overwhelmed by the noxious odor. Quickly replacing the top, she observed, "Yup, it's ready."

However, she was not the only one to get a whiff. Mr. Cuddles had followed his mistress into the bathroom to see what Reggie was up to. Unlike the girl, the guardian spirit/cat had no special protection and was exposed to the full effect of the home made stink bomb. It took one whiff and he raced to the door and began clawing in an attempt to get away. Reggie turned around and quickly opened the door. "Sorry, I didn't know you were there," apologized the girl. The cat responded with a hiss.

Closing the door, Reggie got back to work. Retrieving a bag of balloons, she set up a stand and began building her deadly arsenal. A few minutes later, she took a moment to admire her handiwork. Her concoction was now contained in balloons but there were a few left over. "What can I use those extra balloons?" asked the teen. She thought carefully and glanced out the window and noticed Gimli and Haldir walking towards the encampment. "I wonder when Gimli last had a bath. Looks like I found a use for those extra balloons after all. But duty calls."

Reggie returned to her bedroom with two of her stink bombs. When the house was originally constructed, the basement rec-room had been the house's laundry room. Gramps had left the old laundry chute in place following the room's conversion. Opening the hatch, the teenager peered down to see Earl directly below her. The lanky teen was completely engrossed in the movie and did not notice the open chute. Reggie grinned and softly announced, "bombs away!"

The movie had reached the point where the Deltas were being put up on charges and Otter was defending his fellow frat brothers. "But you can't hold a whole fraternity responsible for the behavior of a few, sick twisted individuals. For if you do, then shouldn't we blame the whole fraternity system? And if the whole fraternity system is guilty, then isn't this an indictment of our educational institutions in general? I put it to you, Greg - isn't this an indictment of our entire American society? Well, you can do whatever you want to us, but we're not going to sit here and listen to you badmouth the United States of America. Gentlemen!"(2) Earl looked back to the bathroom and yelled out, "Hey Mike, You want me to pause the DVD?"

Mike had suffered from an insistent need to use the toilet. He tried holding off and finish watching the movie. But it was not to be and he finally gave in and took care of business. He responded to his friend, "That's okay I'll be out in the minute."

"Your loss," responded the lanky teen. He leaned back and continued watching. However, there was this nagging feeling that something was not right. A noise from the ceiling caught his attention and he looked up just in time to see a liquid filled balloon fall from the old laundry chute.

"Oh sh………………………………."

"So, Master Gandalf, how much longer should we expect to be enjoying your hospitality?" asked Theoden. With the children regaining their strength, the leaders thought it would be best to meet and finalize the plans for their remaining time in Georgia. It was for this reason that Aragorn, Theoden, and Gandalf gathered around the dining room table, drinking coffee.

"The children are healing as expected," answered Gandalf. "Michael and Earl are already well enough to push their boundaries as shown by the "Full Metal Jacket" incident."

Aragorn jumped in and added, "I was just upstairs looking in on the girls. While Reggie has not completely recovered from her wound, I believe that she will also be up causing trouble. On the other hand, there is Erica."

"How is the girl?" asked Theoden

"Physically, she has healed," answered the King of Men. "It is her mind that I worry about."

"My granddaughter's abuse at the hands of her captors has opened old wounds. It will take a little longer for her mind to heal but I believe it will not be long."

"That is good to hear. Thanks to Matthew, the first wagon caravan should be filled and ready to return to Middle Earth. As planned, it will unload it's goods in Edoras as Rohan is much closer to the portal, thus allowing as Michael would say, a quick turn around time."

Aragorn nodded, "I sent back a courier to Minas Tirith informing Ladies Eowyn and Dena of our intentions. By the time the caravan reaches Edoras, Dena, Eowyn, and representatives from Minas Tirith will be waiting to catalog the cargo and allocate which supplies stay in Rohan and which moves on to Gondor."

"I have also sent a rider to Edoras to give them time to prepare for the caravan and the party from Minas Tirith. Now that we have that settled, I believe you had mentioned something called a shopping mall?"

"Yes, on our way back to the portal, I plan on making a stop at North Dekalb Shopping Center," answered Gandalf. "By the time we leave, the second caravan will have reached Atlanta. I plan on directing those wagons to the shopping mall. At that location, we will gather bedding, clothing, tools, basically anything that can be used by the people of Middle Earth."

"Do not forget that we promised the children that they will be allowed to gather personal items from their homes and give their final farewells to their dead," added Aragorn. "I think we can spare one wagon for the boys and another for the girls."

Gandalf was about to say something else when a scream ripped through the house. Recognizing the voice, Theoden pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "What have the children done this time?"

Mike was in the process of taking care of business when the very air was pierced by Earl's scream. "That did not sound good," observed the teen. He walked over to the door and yelled out, "Hey Earl, you okay?"

"Hell no, I'm not okay," responded the lanky teen "Here I was sitting back, watching the tube, and what happens? I get nailed by the mother of stink bombs. Take a guess who did it."

"Here, let me wash my hands and I'll be right out." Mike shook his head and finished washing his hands. He debated on waiting for the odor to clear up but decided to bite the bullet and get it over with. There was a slight green mist beginning to seep under the door, so he pulled an air freshener from underneath the sink and began spraying the air in front of him, it was no use as he was still nearly knocked over by the smell upon opening the door. Earl was standing in the middle of the room with liquid dripping down his neck and not looking too happy.

"What an interesting smell you've discovered here," commented Mike as he positioned himself at the doorway and closest to the clean air.

"Laugh it up," responded Earl. "You are lucky you were in the bathroom and not out here."

"You got that right," agreed the other teen. "I take it your attacker used the old laundry chute to deliver the stink bomb."

Earl nodded. "I'm going to kill that girl so help me God. She is dead I tell you. When I get my hands on her I'll……………."

"Earl, calm down and look on the bright side. The television is undamaged and all we have to do is air out the room while you clean up. I mean we can still finish watching the movie, and…." Mike paused as he noticed his friend staring in his direction. No, more accurately, the teen was staring past him and he had actually shut up!

Mike had this feeling that someone was behind him and without turning around, he said, "Let me guess there are one or more parents standing right behind me."

Earl merely, nodded.

A lightning bolt screamed past Mike's ear, cutting off any additional dialog. It impacted with the television, causing the screen to explode and go black. "Great, now we'll never see how the movie ends," moaned the teen.

"I told you children time and again, no R rated movies in my house," growled a visibly ticked off white wizard. "Now you two boys are responsible for replacing my now destroyed television."

"But Gramps, it was only Animal House. I mean it's a classic movie that received good reviews…."

"And it was rated R for language, sex and nudity," countered the White Wizard. "Which is why fifteen year olds are not allowed to watch it as I'm sure you father would agree."

"My father?" asked the teen. Gandalf and his companion were wearing gas masks as protection against the fumes and the boys could not really make out who was who. In fact, it was only Gandalf's voice that identified him. The light bulb went on in the boy's head as he gave the second figure a closer look. Although, he could not make out the face through the mask, he could see that the man was Rohirrim and appeared somewhat older. Color drained from the boy's face as he realized who he was looking at. "Oh shit"

With a nod, both grown ups removed their gas masks, revealing Gandalf and Theoden. It was obvious that both men were not happy with the boys. In fact, you could say that the Rohirrim King was well beyond that stage. Mike realized with a sickening feeling that his father had been standing there for some time and had gotten a good look at the movie. He silently prayed for a earthquake to swallow him up but wasn't that lucky. Turning to his father, the teen said, "I take it you saw what was on the television and aren't too happy about it."

Theoden merely nodded.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?"

Theoden gave another nod and pointed towards the stair. He stepped aside to let his son slink past him. Turning to Gandalf, he said, "I need to have a word with my son on what is appropriate behavior for a prince of Rohan and member of my family. Thus I'll be in upstairs having a talk with Michael."

Gandalf flipped a switch that turned on the ventilation system and began flushing the fumes from the room. "I am afraid there will be a lingering smell on our clothing so I'll have fresh cloth waiting for you after I take care of young Earl here."

Theoden nodded and followed Michael upstairs.

Gandalf turned to Earl. "Now that King Theoden is taking care of Michael, I can give my full attention to you. First, you will go to the back of the barn where I have my workshop. There, you will see a blast door with a key pad near the wheel. Inside, you will notice a decontamination shower. I suspected that one of you would get into trouble so I had it ready to go at a moment's notice and unlocked the door. Upon entering the shower, you strip and clean yourself according to the instructions on the wall. There will be clean clothing waiting for you once you are done, any questions?"

"No sir," answered the lanky teen who turned to walk up the stairs. Gandalf was following close behind and made it to the first floor when another scream sounded from the back yard. "Reggie…………"

"Are you sure you re well enough to walk around?" asked Gimli. The dwarf had left Legolas watching Erica while he stepped outside. Even a dwarf sometimes needed to get out once in awhile and he decided to see how Haldir was holding up.

Haldir looked up and answered, "Yes, Gimli, I am well enough to get up for short periods of time. Besides I wanted to see how Gandalf's grand daughters are fairing."

"I left Legolas watching over Erica while stepping outside," answered the dwarf. "She has yet to awaken from her deep sleep."

The two began walking towards the ranch. "And Reggie?" asked the elf.

"She was asleep as well. Gandalf mentioned that it will not be long before she awakens. In fact she ahhhhhhhh…….."

There was a loud splat and Haldir looked over to see his companion sputtering and dripping wet. It did not take much to see that the dwarf had been hit with a water filled device of some kind. He did not have time to ask him what happened before a second water balloon slammed into Gimli's head. The first balloon had been filled with clean water while the second with soapy water. Both balloons came from the ranch's upper level. Haldir looked up to see Reggie standing behind an open upstairs window, holding a slingshot armed with a third balloon.

"It would appear that Lady Reggie has awakened," commented the elf.

"YES, score one for the girl!" exclaimed a visibly satisfied girl. Reggie was already on a roll after hitting Earl with her home made stink bomb. Her mission completed, she began looking around the bathroom and out window for something to entertain her. At once, she spotted Gimli and Haldir approaching the house and the light bulb went off in her head, the last time she saw the dwarf Reggie had been struck by the odor coming from him and mentioned that he needed a bath. To which Gimli brushed her off.

Feeling something brush her leg, the girl looked down and told the cat, "Looks like bath time for a stinky dwarf." She mentally figured that she had enough time and quickly filled two balloons with cold water and the third with a soapy mixture.

The dwarf and elf came closer with none the wiser to the ambush about to take place.

Pulling out her slingshot, Reggie loaded one of the water balloons and fired it at the dwarf, hitting him on the head and getting him good and wet. The target stopped in shock at him becoming suddenly wet. His companion from Lothlorien was also surprised by the attack but appeared to be holding back a smile.

"Lets see, now that the subject has been given his initial rinse," said the girl "Time for some soap to clean the body and get rid of the smell." And with that, a second balloon, filled with soapy water come flying out of the bathroom window to slam into the now-soaked dwarf's head.

By this time, both figures knew exactly where the balloons were coming from and were looking up just in time see the third water balloon slam into Gimli's face. Reggie jumped up in excitement and yelled out, "I told you needed a bath and now you've had yours. Don't you feel so much better?"

Seeing the look on the dwarf's face brought forth a new wave of laughter from the girl. She looked down to the cat and said, "Now that's over, what else can we do around here?" All of a sudden the cat turned towards the door and began hissing. "Mr. Cuddles, what are you hissing at?"

The girl shut up when she heard a familiar voice growl, "Rajani Josephine Thykkuttathil"

"Oh Shit"

After the departure of Theoden and Gandalf from the dining room, Aragorn refilled his coffee and waited for the fireworks to begin. It quickly became apparent that the two parents had the matter in hand would soon return to their discussion. In fact it was not long before he heard Mike walking up the stairs followed by his father. Suddenly, the front door slammed open and the youngest member of Rohan's extended royal family walked in yelling, "We're back!"

"Not so loud," admonished Eomer who had followed quickly behind the boy. "None of us have hearing problems and it's not polite to be yelling in the house."

Matt stopped and looked up at his father. "Sorry Dad, I just wanted to let everybody know we were here."

"I believe it was quite obvious even without your yelling," observed Aragorn. "Your grandfather will be up soon. In fact he……"

All three moved to one side of the hallway as a visibly dejected Mike shuffled past them into the parlor across from the dining room. They winced as the smell hit them. Matt turned to Aragorn and asked, "What happened to Mike?" He was about to say something else but paused as a very ticked off King of Rohan followed Mike into the parlor and shut the door.

Eomer cocked his head as the muffled conversation flowed from the closed room. "I take it my young cousin did something he wasn't supposed to?" observed the Horsemaster.

Aragorn nodded and answered, "I believe the boys were watching something they weren't supposed to on that device Gandalf called a television. The White Wizard himself is upstairs having a talk with Reggie. Apparently, she woke up and decided to drop a stink bomb on the boys as you can tell be the smell."

"There is never a dull moment around these children," added Eomer. "At least Erica is still in bed and hasn't involved herself."

"Don't be so sure"

The parlor had once been the domain of Erica's grandmother and Gandalf had kept it the way since his wife in this realm had passed on. There was a large bay window facing the front lawn with a couch on that wall. A piano sat opposite to the doorway and a coffee table and chairs completed the furniture in that room.

Mike stopped next to the piano and waited for his father to close the door and break into his speech. To the boy, an eternity appeared to pass by from when he entered and Theoden closing the door. The wait is killing me, thought the boy. When is he going to begin?

Theoden closed the door and faced his son, not saying a word. It was as if the Rohirrim was trying to decide where to begin. Finally, in a quiet voice, he said, "I am disappointed in you. What were you thinking?"

"We were bored and wanted to watch a movie. I knew neither you nor Gandalf would approve of some of the scenes in the show so we kept the volume down and turned it on."

"What would you have done if someone other than Gandalf, myself, or one of the fellowship came down?"

"What do you mean?" asked the teen.

Theoden motioned for the boy to sit down and pulled up a chair in front of him. "Surely, you considered there was a chance that I might have sent somebody down to either bringing food or just give a message. Did you even consider how it would look if they saw what you were watching or what their opinion of you would be?"

"Not really, I mean it probably wouldn't have been a big deal," admitted the teen.

"It would have been a big deal as you say it if they decided that you were the type of person shown on that movie," explained the king.

"I really didn't think about that."

"I figured as much from what was being shown on that device." Theoden paused to collect his thoughts and though about the best way to enlighten his son. "I know that when you accepted my offer for adoption, you didn't want to have anything with ruling Rohan. However, by joining my family you became a Prince of Rohan and with that there are responsibilities. Appearances are one part of being my son. Now, do you think that film is appropriate?"

Mike looked down in embarrassment, "I guess not father. I really am sorry about disappointing you."

Theoden placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, "And now you understand what you did wrong and why it was wrong."

Mike nodded and looked up. At least his father wasn't going to kick him out as he secretly feared. "So what is my punishment?"

"It is obvious that neither you nor Earl can be trusted to be without adult supervision," observed the king. "First, you will move your cot into my bedroom so I can keep an eye on you while we remain on the ranch. Earl will have a similar arrangement with his father. Second, None of you children will be allowed watch a movie without it being approved by myself or Gandalf. Additionally, there will be at least one adult with you children when you watch your show."

Mike nodded, "I figured as much. Is there anything else?"

"Finally you and Earl will take a small party and obtain a replacement for the television that Gandalf destroyed. Of course, this is after you and Earl clean up the mess. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

Theoden got up to open the door but paused to say, "There is one more thing. Gamling and I will accompany you to this store and make sure you do not get into any more trouble."

"I guess I don't have a choice in the matter."

"Not a one."

"Drat"

Reggie slowly turned around to face her visibly irritated grand father. She figured that one of the grownups would soon arrive to investigate the source of either Earl's or Gimli's shouting. However, she did not expect The White Wizard to show up so soon. It was as if he had been just outside the bathroom door when she let loose her last balloon. She had to choose how she was going to deal with the wizard. After a few moments, she decided to try giving her grandfather the puppy dog eyes look.

"Nice try Firebug, but it will not work this time," Countered the White Wizard.

"Come-on Grandpa, I was just giving Gimli a bath. You know how he was stinking up the house."

Gandalf shook his head, "I was referring to your first strike downstairs."

"Bit Mike and Earl were asking for it," defended the teen. "You had always told us that there were certain movies not allowed in the house and as you know Animal House was one of the movies you specifically banned."

Gandalf stepped aside and pointed towards the bedroom. "In any case we need to have a talk about your actions and your bedroom is a more appropriate location than the bathroom."

Without another word, the now busted teenager walked into her bedroom and sat down on the bed, waiting for the talk to begin. Just as Gandalf was about to close the door, Mr. Cuddles, Reggie's cat, took the opportunity to make himself scarce and shot past the wizard and made for the hallway. Closing both doors, Gandalf began his talk,

Reggie opened her mouth to say something but stopped at the look being given her by her grandfather. "Now before you say anything, I am not punishing you for dropping the stink bomb on Earl. He asked for it by watching that movie."

"Thank you, now why am I being punished?"

"You are being punished because I know the real reason for attacking the boys was because they did not invite you to watch the movie with them, Right?"

Reggie grimaced, "Yes sir, you are right about that."

"Thus your punishment is to help the boys clean up the rec-room," decided Gandalf with a nod. "Do you have anything to say?"

Having dodged the proverbial bullet, Reggie decided to not make an issue of it. "No sir, I'll just be going downstairs to clean the place up."

Gandalf turned the knob just as the knock sounded. Opening the door, he turned to face Legolas.

"Was there something you needed?" asked the White Wizard.

Legolas looked up after hearing muffled cries of disgust from downstairs and then outside. "It appears somebody is up," mused the elf. "I wonder if I should investigate?" Quickly checking Erica and making sure that she still slept, he decided it would not hurt to step out for a moment.

The elf had only begun opening Erica' door when he heard Reggie's door open. Seconds later, a furry blur shot down the hall bouncing off the walls, and down stairs. That was most unexpected. Shaking his head, he walked over to the other bedroom and paused to hear some of the discussion going on behind the door. Legolas didn't want to eavesdrop, so he quickly knocked on the door.

"Was there something you needed?" asked Gandalf upon opening the door.

"I heard some unusual noises coming from your grand daughter's room and decided to see if everything was as the children say, all right," answered the elf. "Besides, the sight of Reggie's cat bouncing off the walls in an attempt to leave the building made me want to see what would scare that cat."

"My grand daughter awoke to the sound of the boys watching a show they shouldn't have," explained the wizard. "So, she decided to hit them with a stink bomb."

"I take it you are not surprised."

"No, to top that off, she then decided to inflict bath by water balloon on Master Gimli."

"Well, he has smelled a little ripe lately," conceded the elf.

"So, I decided to have a little talk with her."

"Well, if that is the case, then I shall take my leave and resume looking after Erica. I apologize for bothering you."

Gandalf held up his hand. "Don't worry about it. I will join you in a few moments after I finish giving Reggie her punishment."

Legolas turned around and went back to Erica's bedroom. He was not paying attention as he closed the door and was surprised to hear a familiar voice call out from behind him, "Good, now that you are here we can gather up the rest of the gang and rescue a little girl….."

TBC

Citations: (1) quote from "Full Metal Jacket" (2) quote from "National Lampoon's Animal House."

Authors Notes:

Thus ends the third chapter to the third story in my Lord of the Rings/The Stand crossover. With this chapter, I wanted to explore in a little more detail the interaction between the American teenagers and their Middle Earth parents. The first two books in this crossover trilogy has the children first confronting a plague that wipes out 99 of the people of Earth which is then followed by participating in the major battles of the war of the Ring. For the time, they had to stop being children and grown up to face these challenges. Now, with the destruction of the Ring and the Sauron's final defeat, they can begin acting like teenagers again. Of course, this means seeing how far they can go before being reined in by their new parents (As shown in the movie incidents). And yet, the adventures have not finished. There are new toys to pick up and try out (I'm thinking about a weapon called the SMAW). Not to mention Mike has been reading his copy of "The Infantryman's Guide to Combat in Built Up Areas". You could say he will want to try it out when he gets back to Gondor. In any case there are still things to do and places to see before the party can return to Middle Earth in "Chapter 4: Atlanta City Blues" I look forward to hearing back and finding out what is good and bad about the story. As always, read, review and get ready for Chapter 4.

Merry Prankster

29


	4. Chapter 4

"_**The Rising**_**"**

**by The Merry Prankster**

Murphy's Laws of Combat #14: Anything you do can get you killed, including nothing.

**Chapter 4: The Rescuers and a Piece of Americana**

Western Elm Tree Ranch

Snellville, Georgia

1200 Hours

September 6, 2000

Legolas closed the bedroom door and walked back to the other teenager. He was closing Erica's door when he felt something was not right. Turning around, he saw the empty bed and called out, "Erica, where are you?"

"Right here," Erica said as she walked out of the walk in closet while strapping a fully load colt 45 into her hip holster.

"And just where do you think you are going?" asked the elf. "You should be in bed and resting."

"Not now. Right now we are needed some where else and fast." Erica replied as she grabbed his hand and started to pull but stopped for a split second as her energy pass into him. She shivered at what he felt that she had seen.

Legolas' hand fell to his side and he stood in shock at the images flashing through his head. He saw a little girl of human stock running through a field as if she was being chased by something or someone. To his horror, he saw the girl looking back, never seeing the well until she ran into it, and falling down the dark pit. "Is this the past or the future I am seeing," asked the elf?

"That depends. How much did you see?" Erica guiltily asked

"I saw a young girl running in fear and falling down a well,"

"Okay thank goodness you didn't see what almost happened before. So I will give you the cliff notes version. That little girl was almost gang raped and that's who is after her. And trust me you don't want to know about what they did before that. But as for when that happened I think it is happening as we speak." Erica replied

"Then lets us be off," said the elf as he grabbed his bow and quiver. "I take it we'll be taking Aragorn with us."

"Oh yeah and Gimli too," Erica replied as she headed out the door

Aragorn stared down the hallway and motioned for Eomer to pause a moment. It was not long before Legolas strode into view, a determined look on his face. "What has happened?" asked the ranger.

"Trouble my friend and we are needed." The elf answered through clinched teeth as he tried to hold his anger in.

"Then let us get going," stated Aragorn as he strapped on his sword. "Should we get Gimli as well?"

Just as his name was said a very wet dwarf came in muttering very bad words in dwarfish/.

Aragorn turned around to stare at the dripping dwarf. Without a word, he grabbed a towel that had been lying on the dining room table. Throwing it to the dwarf, he said, "dry your self off, there is work to do, although perhaps we should have Legolas to fill us in as the children would say."

"No, I will but on the way." Erica answered as she headed outside.

Aragorn and the others followed the teenager outside. He began walking towards his horse but noticed that Erica was not walking in that direction. "The horses are this way," yelled the ranger as he pointed towards the stables.

"I was thinking we would take the scenic way." Erica responded as the blue phoenix appeared around her. Then it lowered its wings to surround the three warriors before it.

The Inn at Château Élan

100 Rue Charlemagne Dr

Braselton, GA

Man, elf, and dwarf, shared looks of surprise and unease as the wings surrounded them. It was not like anything they had experienced before. But, it was over in seconds. One moment, they were standing in front of the ranch house and the next, they were surrounded by trees. Aragorn saw Erica and asked, "Would you like to tell me what is going on?"

"Just a sec... that took a little." Erica said as she used one of the trees to support herself.

Legolas rushed over to help the girl. "Are you injured?" asked the elf

"Yeah I am okay but transporting more than myself takes a little out of me." Erica says as she pulled away from Legolas' reach before he could help her. "But as for your question Aragorn. See those men over there." Erica continued as she pointed over to a group of men standing around in the middle field looking down.

Aragorn knelt down and rushed behind a nearby tree and peered around it. He and his companions had landed just inside a small forest that edged an overgrown field. In the middle of that field was an old well that was surrounded by six unkempt men. They were armed with a variety of hunting rifles and knives. The ranger motioned for the girl to join him. "Are you referring to those men?"

"Yeah those sick bastards have done things that would even warrant the death penalty here." Erica answers as she crept up next to him

"So I take it you brought us along to take care of them?"

"Nope I can handle them you are the back up and healer." Erica answers with a sinister sweet smile that made the hairs on the back of the Ranger's neck stand straight up.

Legolas and Gimli reached the tree just in time to catch the end of her conversation with Aragorn. To their surprise, the teenager got up and began walking towards the men. Legolas said to Aragorn, "I take it she has a plan."

Erica sauntered up to the group of sleaze-bags and calmly looks down the Hole than asks. "So who gets to go first?"

The men stepped back from the well and turned to face the newcomer. Billy Bob Carter, the leader grinned at the girl, showing his one tooth, announced to his companions, "I've got dibs on this piece of flesh. You boys get to have after I'm done."

"Oh but this piece of flesh prefers to kick ass." Erica stated as kicked him in the groin with her steel toed army boot. Than performed a round house and kicked the one behind her in the face.

One of the rednecks took a step back and brought up his rifles. "Okay, Bitch lets see how well you can fight with a bullet in your leg." He was about to say something else when an arrow appeared in his neck, causing him to drop his weapon and fall down.

Aragorn shared a look with Gimli and with the unspoken thought, the two rushed forward

Erica sensed that Bit tooth is getting up and trying to grabbed for his gun but she beat him too it and fires it point blank between his eyes. Switching targets Erica took aim at the other and said. "This is from the children you raped and murdered."

Cleavon and his buddy Lex stared at their now dead buddy and forgot about Erica. That is, until she shot the other in the face. Both men raised their weapons to kill the girl only to have an axe imbed itself in Lex's Chest. With a cry, the second gunman whirled around to see two figures in period clothing, carrying archaic weapons rushing him. However, he was too slow to shoot and was barely able to raise his rifle in an attempt to block a descending sword.

Aragorn was on the remaining gunman in seconds and attacked with a downward swing. The man was able to parry with his rifle to no effect. The sword cleaved the AK-47 in two and the second swing removed his head from his shoulders.

Swinging the weapon around, Erica found that her companions had finished of the rest of the child rapist. She than emptied the weapon and dropped it to the ground. She looked at Aragorn who gave her a questioning look. "Each one of theses bastards did stuff that would make Orc looks sweet and cute." Erica answered his question roughly

Aragorn nodded. "I figured as much," answered the king. "Now, I believe we have a child to save." Gimli and Legolas quickly joined their companions. "Where is the girl?" asked the dwarf. "And how are we getting her out of her predicament?"

"She is down there but the ground isn't safe." Erica replied

Aragorn examined the well and the surrounding ground. "She is right, the soil is very weak and I see evidence of somebody falling down the well." The former ranger turned back, "I take it you have a plan?"

"As for getting her out ..." Erica answered as she looked around to see what they could use. Her blue eyes land on a mini-extend crane. "I've got it." Erica exclaimed as she walked over to the mini crane.

Aragorn looked to where she was walking and joined her. "I would assume this is some kind of winch that can lower me into the hole without causing a cave in?"

"Yeah but I want Legolas to be at the end to direct me. Gimli would you watch my back I don't know if that was all of the bastards." Erica replied as she realized that she had to hot wire the rig since the operators were not kind enough to leave the keys. "I hope gramps doesn't find out about this."

Aragorn just looked at her and smiled. "Very well, I will tell Legolas," answered the King of Men. Aragorn walked back to the others and told them the plan. Gimli nodded and moved a short distance away, keeping an eye for any who might come over. Legolas stood beside his human friend and waited for the truck to drive up. Aragorn watched as Erica backed the truck closer to the well

Erica stuck her head out the window and yelled back, "Aragorn loose the weapons."

Giving the girl a curt nod in acknowledgement, the former ranger handed his sword to Legolas. "Hold this for me while I take care of the girl."

"Be careful my friend the ground here is not stable." Legolas told him

"So I see," replied Aragorn with a glance. He waited for the crane to be backed up before grabbing the cable. He yelled back, "Gimli, keep watch while Erica, Legolas, and I take care of this problem!"

"That I will," announced the dwarf who had his axe ready in hand while he scanned the area around

Aragorn waited for Erica leave the cab. "I take it you will be operating this device?"

"It's similar to the CAT we got back at the Ranch. So yeah I think I can." Erica replies as she starts to move the crane closer to the whole

Aragorn grabbed hold of the line and stepped on the hook. "Then do so quick, I have this feeling the girl does not have much time."

"Hold tight." Erica called out as she stopped the crane and extend it out.

Moments later, the electric motor kicked in and the winch raised the hook off the ground. A quick motion of the controls and soon the former ranger was being lowered into the hole. As he neared the bottom, he could see the huddled form of the girl, lying against one of the walls. Looking up, Aragorn yelled for Erica to stop. Unfortunately, Erica could not hear the call over the motor so Legolas had to get her attention.

Finally, the winch stopped and Aragorn stepped off and approached the girl who attempted to move away. "It's alright," said the ranger in a soothing voice. "I am here to help you."

"NOOOOOOO Don't touch me!!" The girl cried out as she tried to crawl away but the pain stopped her.

Aragorn held up his hands in an attempt at showing the girl he meant no harm. "I am not here to hurt you. I am here to help you. Perhaps it would be better if I introduce myself. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. My companions and I learned that you were in trouble and came to help."

"Nooo Nooo Noooo..."

"The bad men are gone. They will not hurt you again I made sure of that. But, we need to get you out of here. This well is in danger of collapse and can bury you alive. You don't want that to happen?"

Up top, Erica and Legolas began to suspect that something wasn't right. Sensing the girl's fear Erica jumped out of the crane. "Legs, Send this down to Aragorn." Erica said as she tossed a flash light to him

The King of Men was still attempting to calm the girl when he heard something above him. A face appeared over the edge of the well and Legolas yelled out, "Here, Aragorn catch!"

Aragorn looked up and caught the flashlight. Remembering how Erica used it, he pushed the button lighting up the well so the girl could see his face. "See I am not here to hurt you. I am here to help you." Aragorn says as he kneels down to her. "Now, let me look over your wounds so we can get you out of here. Are you hurting anywhere?"

"NO...stay away from me.. don't hurt me," the girl continued to cry.

Aragorn sighed and shined the flashlight once more into his face. "Look at my! face!" gently commanded the king. "I am not going to hurt you."

Recognizing the kindness in the man's voice the girl looked at Aragorn face recognized Aragorn's face as the man he favorite hero.. "I must be dreaming but it's hurts," the girl stated as she looked on him in awe.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me introduce myself. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. What is your name little one?"

"It's Carrie Madison." She says as she reached up to touch his face but the movement caused her pain and she immediately dropped her hand.

Aragorn smiled. "Carrie, that's a pretty name for a pretty girl," answered the king. "Now tell me, where are you hurting?"

"My leg and my side.."

Aragorn continued to work on the girl as heard shouting from the edge of the well. "Hurry up Aragorn the ground is going to give way." Legolas yelled down

Aragorn nodded and quickly examined them. "It appears that you have a couple cracked or broken ribs. I need you to lift your arms while I wrap this cloth around your body to keep them from getting worse. Once that's done, I'll set your leg. "

"Okay." Carrie squeaked.

Aragorn quickly attached the splint and wrapped the ribs. He motioned for the girl to hold on to his neck. "Now my friends are going to raise us up but I need you to hold on tight? Okay?" Carrie held tight and nodded her head.

The companions outside the well were beginning to get restless to complete the rescue. "Are they ready?" Erica yelled to Legolas

Aragorn grabbed the line and stepped on the hook. Looking up, he yelled "You can pull us up!"

Erica pulled her head back into the cab. She pulled a level down causing the crane motor to reverse the pulling and bring up the two down below. Just as the duo cleared the well, there was a low rumbling sound and dust shot out of the well. Aragorn turned to girl and softly said, "It appears that we got out just in time."

"Thank you," answered the girl as she saw the earth begin to crumble away

"Shit!SHIT!!" Erica cried out as she put the crane into reverse and attempt to back the whole rig out fast "HOLD ON !! SHIT SHIT SHIT" Erica yelled as she jammed the crane into reverse and back far away from the hole

"We are holding on," answered Aragorn. "I have no intention of letting until after we are a safe distance away from the hole."

The crane swung to the left just missing Gimli head. "Lass, if an urukai couldn't take my head off you I don't believe bee able either. he said dodging the hook

"Than get the Hell out of the way the ground is about to give way!!" Erica yelled back. Finally, they were away from the hole and Aragorn was able to step off and gently lay the girl on the ground.

"The girl has a broken leg and at least two cracked ribs," stated the King of Men. "She is unable to walk,"

"Sorry about the rough treatment." Erica apologized as she walked up to the group. She stopped and gestured towards the sink hole. "But I felt that!"

"It is not a problem," answered the ranger. "However, we need to get this child to shelter where I can apply the healing arts."

"Okay..." Erica said but than saw it was getting late... "Okay here's the plan we take that. "Erica said as she point at a customized Hummer. "to a family friends house and stay there for the rest of night. At the house I know we can contact Gramps and let him know what's going on."

"Then I'll leave the task of getting us to this place in your hands," answered the form ranger.

Gimli didn't know when to leave well enough alone and couldn't resist making one last remark. "Just don't get us killed," quipped the dwarf.

Traveling towards Best Buy

Stone Mountain Freeway

1500 Hours

It had taken the boys an hour to remove the destroyed television from the rec-room and clean the residue from the stink bomb. Fortunately, they had Reggie help disinfect the room and they soon turned to the second part of their punishments. The boys had to pick up a replacement television from the local Best Buy and Reggie was assigned laundry duty for the entire encampment. Of course the boys ensured that every stitch of clothing on the ranch was delivered to Gandalf's grand daughter. Unfortunately, they were not allowed to give her the clothes they were wearing when she dropped the bomb on Earl. Gandalf and the other adults decided that the clothing could not be salvaged and needed to be burned.

Now Mike and Earl were on the road to the stores. They were not alone as Theoden and Gamling were accompanying the boys in an effort to ensure they did not get into trouble. Earl pulled up next to Mike and asked, "Do you think the parents will lighten up?"

Mike glanced over to his father and saw Theoden shaking his head no. It was obvious that the lanky teen wasn't as quiet as he thought. "Based on the look my father is giving us I would saw that would be a big no."

"It was only one movie," defended the lanky teen. "It's not like it was anything we haven't seen before."

"Somehow I don't think that's the point," answered Mike. "When Dad brought me upstairs for our talk, he made it clear that we are no longer just everyday teenagers from Georgia. We are now members of Rohirrim upper society by adoption. I am now the son of Theoden, King of Rohan. That makes me the prince of Rohan."

"But that still doesn't change who we are."

"Don't you get it?" asked Mike. "You are a Lord of Rohan since your Dad is the King's right hand. The common people look up to you as well. It's no different than when we wear the uniform. As officers we don't fraternize with the enlisted, do we?"

"Uh, no," answered Earl. He thought back to the ROTC classes and how officers were supposed to act. "That could be considered conduct, unbecoming of an officer."

"Now you get it. What do you think would have happened if one of the Rohirrim came down and saw us watching the movie?"

"They would not have understood the movie and have a lower opinion of us. So, I guess that's why your father read you the riot act."

Mike nodded. "It wasn't so much of him reading me the riot act. In fact, he really didn't raise his voice during our talk. It was more of the I am disappointed in you kind of speech. You could say it opened my eyes."

"So we lay off for now on the movies?"

"At least the ones grownups object to," admitted Mike. "If I know Gramps, then he has informed our parents the rating system and what to look for. If you think our birth parents were bad at restricting what we watch, I have a feeling it might be worse with our current families."

The boy's conversation did not go unnoticed by the two overprotective parents riding right behind them. Gamling glanced back at his king and commented, "It would appear that your little talk with your son worked. Michael seems to more aware of his actions and is acting accordingly."

"Don't be so sure," answered Theoden. "Michael may be more aware of his surrounding but he is still a lad of fifteen. As is your son, Earl. It will not be long before their natures get the better of them."

Gamling nodded in agreement. "You are correct as always my king." He paused and took a long look at the two teenagers. "After all they have accomplished since entering our lives, it is easy to forget they are children."

"And they will act without thinking for that is the nature of children," answered the Rohirrim king. "But they now have parents to pull them back when they stray."

"To use a phrase I overheard the White Wizard using, I believe we our work cut out for us."

"I wonder what they are talking about?" asked Earl. The lanky teen had taken a moment to glance back at the two parents in deep discussion.

"With our luck, it is probably us," answered Mike. The boy turned back to the road ahead and for the first time, noticed the effect of time and weather upon his home town. There were some definite changes from that first re-supply run taken right after the Battle of Helms Deep. Some of the houses sported broken windows where storms had come and gone. Now, there was nobody around to repair the damage and it showed. Lawns were overgrown with uncut grass and weeds. This was quickly pointed out to his teenage companion. "Hey Earl, check out the lawns."

"They are definitely in need of cutting," answered the lanky teen. "Imagine what I could get to cut those lawns. I could finally be able to buy that set of golf clubs at the mall. That is before the……….."

Earl had managed to get himself together when he was startled to hear his father ask, "What is wrong?"

The lanky teen waved his arm around, pointing at the surrounding buildings. "This is my hometown. I grew up here, went to school, hung out with my buddies, and just lived. This is my home and now all I see is desolation or a badly kept graveyard. It wasn't supposed to be like this!"

"I know it to be hard on you," answered Gamling. "But you have family once again, and your friends are always there for you."

"Your father's right," added Mike. "We are here for you as you have been there for me when I needed it. You are not alone." After that the boys led the expedition up Highway 78, past the Buick dealership, its lot filled with cars that were waiting for buyers never to look again. They had just passed the Starbucks when Mike halted.

"Why did you stop?" asked Earl. The lanky teen glanced back to the fathers, other Rohirrim, and noticed that they were also wondering why the new prince had stopped.

"Mike looked around and quietly answered, "Do you notice anything familiar to this place?

Earl looked towards the collection of buildings to their left. There was an auto parts supplier and a pawn shop located next to a small strip mall. "Aren't we near McKenzie Drugs?" asked the lanky teen. Both boys had been frequent visitors to the drug store over the years, picking up medicines for the treatment of various childhood illnesses.

"Yeah," answered the Rohirrim prince. "Don't you remember that last trip to the drug store near the end?"

Color drained from Earl's face as he remembered the events of that Saturday.

The boy's reactions did not go unnoticed and Theoden was soon at his son's side. The monarch recognized the look of sorrow passing upon the two teenager's faces. "What is wrong?"

Mike turned back to his father. "Do you remember when we mentioned what we had gone through before coming to Middle Earth?"

Theoden thought back to that first meeting in the Golden Hall right before the journey to Helm's Deep. "Yes, I believe you talked about being survivors of the plague that wiped out most of the inhabitants of this land. You said something about taking shelter on Gandalf's Ranch during the last days of that disaster. Why do you ask?"

"Dad, I only gave you a cleaned up version of what we went through. What I didn't talk about was the time Earl and I nearly had our heads blown off right before everybody met up at the ranch for the final time. After our parents caught the Super flu, we would go out every so often and pick up food and medicine. We were always careful and avoided contact with other people. You couldn't be too sure but we always made it back with no problems. That is until that first week in July…………………."

(Flashback)

Intersection of Highway 78 and Road

Snellville, Georgia

1440 hours

July 7, 2000

"Come-on Earl, I don't know how long McKenzie Drugs will be open or even if they still have the medicine we need," stated Mike.

Mike and Earl had been making the trip to the drug store by foot ever since their parents became too ill to leave their houses. One moment the adult were up and about, the next, confined to bed and getting steadily worse. At first, they had hope that it was only a minor illness but it soon became obvious that the super flu was here to stay and now it was up to the teenagers to nurse the adults.

"Right, and we need to get those medicines while we still can," added Earl. The lanky teen paused before adding, "Your mom didn't look so hot last time I saw her. Then again, mine wasn't feeling so well either."

The two boys turned the corner and stopped dead in their tracks. There, crossing Highway 78, in front of the pawn shop was one of the scariest sights seen by either of them in their short lives. Sometime within the last week, the army had arrived and erected a roadblock that was stopping any traffic going east or west on 78. The soldiers had placed barbed wire across the road and erected sand bagged gun emplacements on either side. There was a small opening in the center of the highway that was big enough for one car to pass and parked in that opening was a hard-topped hummer with a fifty caliber machine gun on top. Five fully armed infantrymen, their faces hidden by gas masks, were visible as the boys walked up.

"Stay where you are and keep your hands where we can see them," ordered the corporal as the boys walked up.

Noticing the four M-16 assault rifles and the 50 cal pointing in their direction, the boys did what any sane person would do in such a situation. They dropped the satchels they had been carrying and made like statues. "Don't shoot, we're unarmed," shouted Mike.

"Yeah, our moms won't be too happy if we get ourselves shot," added Earl.

Corporal Byrd, a slightly heavy set reservist from Decatur, Georgia grabbed his hand-set and radioed for instructions. After a short conversation he nodded and turned his attention back to the boys. "Okay, listen carefully and you won't get hurt. I want you to walk slowly towards me. If you make any sudden moves, you will be shot. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," answered the boys in unison as they followed the soldier's orders. The soldiers lowered their weapons and waited for the boys to get closer. However, Mike and Earl were not going to have an easy time after all. They had not taken five steps when they noticed something was wrong.

Time seemed to stop for the two boys. Then, in slow motion, the four assault rifles rose up and the big machine gun swung back in their direction. In the space of a heartbeat, surprise was followed by comprehension. They threw themselves to the pavement.

Unknown to the boys, a gang of infected many, in various stages of the disease, were approaching right behind them. They were moving fast and well armed. The trooper in the hummer was the first to spot the gang and shouted out a warning.

Gunfire shattered the still air and the gang was ripped to pieces by 5.56mm and .50 caliber bullets. Two of the gangers managed get away by throwing away their weapons and diving behind some nearby bushes. On the four remaining gunmen, one was thrown against the front door of the nearby pawn shop. He slump on the doorstep, leaving four red streaks on the door. The other three lay dead on the pavement.

The bad guys were not the only casualties that day. Both boys dropped as the first bullets came shooting past them. It was very close. Earl could feel a breeze as a stream of bullets passed within inches of his head. Mike, on the other hand, was not so lucky. He was grazed on his left shoulder. It was nothing serious. It wouldn't need any stitches but it did hurt. They hugged the ground, waiting for the shooting to cease. Then, when the shooting stopped, they still hugged the ground. They just refused to get up. Finally, approaching footsteps were heard, coming closer and closer then……………

"Okay boys, you can get up now," stated Major Denning as he reached down to grab their shoulders. This had been one of the toughest assignments for the Desert Storm veteran. America was supposed to be safe. The bad stuff only happened across the ocean in other countries. At least, that was the way it used to be before the super flu broke out. Now he was in charge of the eastern roadblocks in the government's latest failed attempt to contain the outbreak. He waited for Mike and Earl to stand before continuing, "Now what are you two doing here? Don't you know this is no place for teenagers?"

"Yes sir," answered Mike, "But our parents are sick and we are the only ones well enough to get food and medicine. So we have no choice."

Earl chimed in and added his two cents worth, "We have always gone to McKenzie Drugs for our medicines."

Major Denning nodded, "The president has declared martial law and civilians are supposed to stay in their homes. You were lucky to not be killed."

"Yeah, I know," answered Mike with a painful hiss. The boy reached around to probe his left shoulder. When he looked at his fingers, they were bloody.

"Here let me look at that," ordered the major. He moved over and examined the wound. "It's only flesh wound. In fact it's not bad enough for a single stitch. A simple bandage will take care of that. Come with me and I'll have my medic bandage it. Once that's taken care of, get your medicine and meet me at the hummer."

Mike and Earl acknowledged the order and waited for the soldier to continue. "When you finish, I'll have a couple of my men escort you to your homes. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir…"

The present

"Well, we got the medicine and made it back to our homes," finished Mike. He started rubbing his left shoulder. "I can still feel where that bullet grazed me. God, I was very lucky to not have been killed that day."

Theoden was silent for a moment, thinking of the right words to say. Finally, he answered, "But you were not killed and we are all better having you among us. I never realized how bad it must have been for you children."

A sad smile graced Mike's face. "It was bad those last weeks of the plague. I know both Earl and I needed to change out underwear when we got home. That was the scariest moment I had faced."

Theoden nodded. "I know but now you have family to fall back on."

"Thanks Dad, I think Earl and I are ready to get to the store and pick up Gramps TV."

The local Best Buy was four miles down the road from McKenzie Drugs and entailed a twenty four minute ride. They could have arrived at their destination sooner, but for the abandoned and wrecked cars covering Highway 78. Finally, the store was in sight and the boys turned left, past a Shell station and into the parking lot. Mike quickly dismounted and handed the reigns to one of the Rohirrim to hold. He waited for Theoden, Gamling, and Earl to walk up before telling the adults. "Well, here we are, Best Buy, the electronics superstore."

"Superstore?" asked Theoden with a questioning look that was shared by the other parent.

Earl beat Mike to the explanation, "We use the term superstore because you can find almost any electronic device that you could desire here. We picked up most of our games, music, and movies here."

"Of course the subject of said movies, games, and music, met with our parent's knowledge and approval at the time," added Mike.

Theoden looked over to Gamling and both fathers shared similar looks of disbelief. The king smiled at his son and replied, "Then you will not be irritated by having to get our approval on any thing extra you pick up today. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir," answered the teenager. "Well, I guess I had better get this store opened up so we can get Gandalf his TV."

"One other thing," called out Theoden.

Mike stopped and turned around to face his father, "Sir?"

"I know you and Earl intend to stand by and direct the men in loading this television in the wagon. However, I believe you will have a better time remembering this lesson if you help them carry it to the wagon. Am I clear?"

Mike dropped his head and sighed, "Crystal." He walked over to the door and pulled out some metal tools. Working on the lock, the teen called out to his buddy," Hey Earl it's going to take me a minute to unlock this door. Why don't you show the others where they can tie the horses? If I remember correctly, there is a bike rack on the other side of the building."

"I'm way ahead of you," answered the lanky teen. He motioned for the men to follow him around to the side of the building. A bike stand had been attached to the side of the building and soon the horses were waiting patiently. "Okay, I want two of you to watch the horses. The rest of you come inside. It was then that he heard a strange noise to the rear of the store and decided to investigate. As he turned the corner, he stopped and stared at the deer standing no more than fifty yards away. It had been decided after the "Full Metal Jacket" incident that neither boy would be left without adult supervision so Earl and Mike now had a watcher/bodyguard wherever they went. At this time, Earl's minder was Bjorn son of Harold who came up behind the boy. He took one look and readied his bow. "Looks like venison is on the table for dinner stated the Rohirrim.

Earl stepped aside to let the archer get a better shot. The older man was lining up a shot when a tan blur slammed into the deer, knocking it to the ground. It was a female lion. The lioness, turned to face the humans and let out a warning growl. "Okay, I think it will be a good idea if we calmly go back to where we came," stated the teen.

"What is that?" asked the Rohirrim. "I have never seen a cat of such size."

"That, my friend is a lion," answered Earl. "They are not native to this country but there were a number housed in various zoos that are scattered across this country." As the two moved back, they caught more movement and paused to see a male lion and two cubs come walking over to the deer. Earl noticed that the Rohirrim was beginning to train his arrow towards the lioness and placed his hand on the archer's arm. "Why don't you hold off shooting, we have more than enough food back at the ranch? Besides, that lioness is providing food for her family."

"I understand my lord," answered the archer. "I believe that the prince will have had that door opened and we should be rejoining the others."

"Don't forget to warn the minders about the lions. I don't want to bother those cats but the men should be ready in case."

"I will tell them myself,"

"What kept you so long," asked the new prince? "I had this door opened ten minutes ago." It taken only a couple of minutes for the teenager to unlock the door and he had spent the remaining time explaining to his father why he had acquired the skill. Needless to say, his father was not convinced.

Earl jogged up. "I would have been here sooner, but we ran into a pride of lions and wanted to make sure the horses were protected."

"Lions," asked Gamling.

Mike noticed the same questioning look on Theoden's face so he answered, "Lions are large cats that are normally found on another continent named Africa. Picture a tan cat that's a tad smaller than those wargs that hit us on the way to Helms deep. There were a few being kept in the Atlanta Zoo that was located about a mile south of I-20. There were many exotic animals that are not native to Georgia. I figured somebody opened the cages near the end so the animals had some chance at surviving."

"I take it these cats are near the back of the building," asked the king?

"Yes sir," answered Earl. "The lioness had just taken down a large buck to feed her cubs and mate."

"How many of these cats are we talking about?"

"There was the one female that took down the deer," stated Bjorn. The Rohirrim continued to follow his orders to watch after Earl and had accompanied the teen back to the parents. "After making the kill, she was joined by two cubs and what Earl identified as the male. They are far enough to not pose an immediate threat to the horses but I took the liberty to double the guards."

Theoden nodded in approval. "Very well, let us get inside. I believe the boys have a job to do."

The Inn at Château Élan

100 Rue Charlemagne Dr

Braselton, GA

The former ranger, dwarf, teenager, and young girl were soon buckled in to the Black Hummer and on the road to the place owned by Gandalf's friend. Unknown to the visitors from Middle Earth, the place was a large resort community located just northeast of Metro-Atlanta. A few minutes into the ride, Erica began noticing a foul odor filling the vehicle. She glanced into the rearview mirror and saw how dirty their companion was. It was as if she had not taken a bath in weeks, if not months. Of course, that was probably the case, thought the teenage driver. She also saw her other companions looking out the windows and decided to explain where they were heading..

"We are heading for The Inn at Château Élan. It's a resort that a female friend of my grandfather's owns. So there should be running water and there is a nice big fire that we can keep warm by."

"Why there?" The dwarf inquired

Erica glanced over to the dwarf. "It's a resort that a female friend of my grandfather's owns. So there should be running water and there is a nice big fire that we can keep warm by. As a bonus, I seem to recall that the Inn has some nice back-up power systems. I think maybe solar or natural gas."

Legolas asked, "What is this natural gas you refer to? I have a fair idea that solar has something to do with the sun, but gas?"

"Let Gramps answer that question just make sure when you ask him earl isn't around." Erica remarked

Aragorn looked up from his examination to add, "Should we include Michael in that?"

"OH YEAH, Know them they would give you a demonstration of another form of natural gas Master Gimli is quite familiar with." Erica answered causing a certain dwarf to blush.

"Very well," answered the former ranger. "Yet, somehow, I believe that Michael may not be as eager to join in such antics, especially after that little talk with his father. His new status as the king's son as well as the responsibilities appears to have calmed him down."

At the king of men's remark Erica tried and failed to stifle a laugh. "You have no idea what trouble Mike is cable of."

Within a half hour, the party reached the Inn at Château Élan. To the passenger's pleasant surprise, the inn was in fact part of a large resort that spanned several acres. Erica put the vehicle into park and got out.

"You can leave the "Oh shit" bar on the seat." Erica told the elf, causing the girl in the back to giggle,

Legolas carefully released the handle and stepped out of the hummer. Turning around he answered in a pretentious tone, "I was not scared. I merely needed somewhere to rest my hands during the journey."

"Yeah sure" The girl whispered to the king "I know I was scared."

Aragorn grinned and answered in a soft voice, "I know there are some stories I could tell from back when I first met him in Rivendale. Then there are the pranks my two brothers constantly played on him."

"I heard that." responded the elf.

"Come on you guys." Erica yelled from the front door.

Aragorn got out of the car, turned around and reached for the girl "I am going to carry you inside. There may be some pain but I'll try to keep it down."

"Okay." the girl replied as she reached up and placed her arms around his neck

Carefully lifting the child, the former ranger stood up and carefully walked towards the front door. Legolas held the door open for his friend and stepped aside to let him pass. Aragorn walked over to Erica and quietly asked, "You appear to know this place do you have a room where I can examine Carrie?"

"There is a large guess bath room that has good lighting over there." Erica answered. "There should be medical supplies under the sink the key to the cupboard is under the middle soap dispenser.

Aragorn nodded and looked towards the room. However, the power was not working and the only illumination came from emergency lights that gave the room an eerie tint. Legolas noted the look his friend was giving so he asked Erica "Is there some way of getting what I believe Gandalf would call the power on?"

"Yeah hold on." Erica said as she started make her way in the dark all of them jumped as they heard. "OHH SHIT! That hurt." Erica yelled as she rubbed her knee she banged on something in the dark.

Legolas shared a look with Gimli and as one moved towards the girl. Legolas called back to Aragorn, "Gimli and I will help Erica. We both have vision used to the dark."

"Now where did they hide the flash lights?" Erica mumbled to herself as she started looking around the front desk.

Legolas grinned and tapped the girl on the shoulder. "Were you looking for this?" asked the elf.

"Give me that you..." Erica said as tried to grab it from the elf who for some reason kept it from her grasps for a few seconds.

"There are many advantage of being one of the first born," teased the elf. "Seeing in the dark is one of them."

Gimli had walked up and could not help but add his two cents in. "Perhaps if you said please, he might give it to you."

"Now is not the time to tease but if you like I can really tease you later." Erica remarked as she gave him a slight smirk that unnerved the elf

"Very well," answered the elf as he handed over the flashlight. "Would you like Gimli and me to accompany you?"

"One should say here to watch Aragorn's back just incased and another can come with me and watch mine while I start the generator. It's better to be safe than sorry. Once the generators going we can do a door to do search to make sure the place is clear." Erica remarks

The two visitors from Middle Earth agreed with the girl's position and shared a look that decided who would stay. Gimli shook his head in resignation, "Very well, I will stay with Aragorn and the lass. Just don't be long."

"Not a problem I just hope I can remember how to start that damn thing." Erica replied.

"Then lead the way."

"You just like looking at my ass you don't you." Erica said with a wink as she walked ahead of the elf

"You majesty… umm…. I need to… umm." The girl tried to explain to the king of men she needed to go to the bathroom

Aragorn watched as his companions disappeared into the darkened hallway. Looking around, he noticed a couch near the front desk. "I am going to lay you down on the couch until Erica finishes."

"But I need to umm...go to the head," the girl said as she remembered what she heard navy officers call the bathroom.

"The head?" asked a puzzled ranger

"bathroom," whispered the girl.

Aragorn nodded and answered, "Very well." He looked up towards a sound and watched Gimli come in. "Gimli, would look behind that desk for one of those things, um I believe Erica calls a flashlight. Carrie needs to use the bathroom."

Carrie covers her face with from embarrassment

"Here's one I think," replied the dwarf as he turned it on, only to have it blind him

Gimli laughed and grabbed the requested device. He walked over and chuckled, "There is nothing to be embarrassed about." He handed the flashlight to Aragorn and asked, "Do you need any help?

"Would you check the bath room that Erica mentioned earlier?"

Gimli entered the room and was gone for a minute before reappearing. "It's empty," said the dwarf. "It's as Erica described."

"Okay you wait out side the door while I assist her as much as possible." Aragorn told the dwarf.

Gimli nodded and held the door open for the former ranger. Aragorn carried Carrie into the bathroom. He quickly made note of the couch, sinks, and stalls. Looking down, he asked, "Are you sure you do not need any help?"

"I think I can handle it just wait by the couch," answered the girl she closed the stall

"Very well, I will be here should you need any help."

A flushing sound echoed through the darkened room and a moment later, the door opened up. Aragorn picked up the girl and carried her to the couch. Just as he placed her on the furniture, on came the lights. "It appears that Erica was successful," commented the former ranger who began his examination. "It is as I thought it to be."

"Hold on, let me wash my hands first." The girl said

Gimli stuck his head in. "The lights are on," announced the dwarf

Carrie looked up and giggled at the dwarf's question. "He states the obvious"

"Thank you Gimli," answered the former ranger. He turned back to the girl. "Luckily your ribs appear to be only cracked and not broken. However, you do have a concussion and that means you cannot sleep for at least a day."

"Okay." Carrie quietly said but that her stomach announced it was empty quiet loudly

Aragorn picked up the girl and motioned for Gimli to open the door. He had just exited the rest room when in walked Erica and Legolas. "Carrie is hurt but luckily it was nothing more than some cracked ribs and a concussion." He turned to Erica and asked, "Do you have somewhere I can put her where I can make sure she doesn't fall asleep?"

"TV is usually helps keep kids up so put her in front of that." Erica says as points to the couch with the TV close to it. "There are a lot of DVD are on the right." Than heads into the Kitchen and started looking into the cupboards for food for everyone

Aragorn quickly placed Carrie on the couch as Gimli followed Erica into the kitchen. The dwarf remembered what the teenagers said about the time between the plague and their entrance into Middle Earth. He also thought about the machine and the lack of power. Finally, he walked over and asked, "I thought the food would have rotted by now?"

"Most of the stuff will be but there should be can stuff that is still good." Erica answered

"So, I take it you will need to go foraging?" asked the dwarf

"For clothes and other stuff for her but if I know Gramps girl... friend, the wine cellar is full of wine and can food. So there should be plenty I just want to get a rough list of what is here." Erica answered.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, GET OUT! You know how I feel about males in the kitchen or do I need to toss you." Erica answered.

"Lady Erica would you mind getting something for Lady Carrie to eat right away?" asked Aragorn.

Gimli chuckled and back out of the kitchen, he moved back to where Aragorn was fussing over the child. Legolas was nearby watching the scene with a light smile on his face. "Aragorn makes a nice parent, don't you think?" commented the elf.

"Yes. In Fact that is the first time I've seen him truly smile with his heart." The Dwarf remarked.

"Oh, I have seen him smile before," responded Legolas. "Though, it was in Rivendale in company of his father and siblings."

"Yeah but it's not the same as a father to a child." The dwarf replied

"So you think Lord Elrond is going to be a grandfather by the time we get back?"

"Is that a bet master elf?"

"That is one bet I would not take."

"True you know I would win." The dwarf snickered

Aragorn had heard the conversation from Carries side. While he had not come out and say he was bringing Carrie into his house, his heart had already decided. Chuckling, he finished making the girl more comfortable. Minutes later Erica came walking in. "Have you finished?" asked the ranger

"Yeah here. I found some crackers and some dried fruits but go slow." Erica said as she placed a large plate on coffee table in front of Carrie. "I am going to go to Target and get you some fresh clothes anything you want?

Aragorn nodded and said, "Gimli and I will stay with Carrie and watch over her. Why don't you take Legolas? He can be of some help in your task." He turned back to the girl, "They might be able to go by your house. Was there anything you wanted?"

My mommy is still there." Carrie cried and hugged Aragorn.

Erica turned around and answered, "Don't worry Legolas and I will take care of her."

Aragorn pulled the girl against him. "Just let it out," soothed the king. "Would you like to go back once they have finished?"

"Tell you what, you give me your address and Legolas and I will go and take care of your mommy. Than when you are feeling up to it I'll take you back to get what ever you want." Erica said. "But for now I will make a run to Target and get you some clean clothes. Hey tell what type of cloths you would like." Erica asked her

"Any thing with Barbie on it please"

"Are you allergic to anything?"

"Not that I know of," She answered

Turning towards Erica, the former ranger questioned, "Did you get that?"

"Yup, Listen here is some apple juice. There is more apple juice and other food in the cupboard the stuff in the fridge is well lets just say an 5 day orc smells better than it so don't open the door. I have a list of food that we could use but there is a lot of usable stuff here." Erica explained.

"I will see if I can get us some fresh me on the way back." Legolas offered

Gimli pulled out his pipe and began stuffing tobacco in it. "Don't worry Lassie, Aragorn and I have the situation well in hand. Just don't take long."

"That needs to be done out side or else Gramps old girl's ghost might come out of the wood work and yell at you. She didn't even let gramps do that while he stayed here. "Erica warned him.

"Erica is right, master dwarf," added Aragorn. "Carrie is not well enough to be exposed to smoke. She could be Susceptible to any form of breathing ailment." The former ranger turned back to the girl and elf. "However, Gimli is correct in that we will not have any problems. Just get the items and don't take too long."

"Okay we shouldn't be more that a couple of hours." Erica stated as she heading out the large door while she crammed down some crackers for her self

Legolas and Erica had been gone for but a few minutes before Gimli followed them outside. The dwarf needed a smoke and while the ranger would not mind smoking some pipe weed himself, he knew the girl need him more so he stayed. He was deep in thought, thinking of a good way to keep the girl awake when he remembered something from the ranch and became inspired. "Would you like to watch a movie?" asked the ranger. He gestured towards the television and what appeared to be a well stocked DVD library. "We can watch something while waiting for the others to get back."

"Yes please." Carrie said as she was a little startled by all that had been going on

"Okay." Carrie says as she looks over at the wall of videos and than sees her large green box and her eyes light up "That one, please." She said as she pointed towards it

Aragorn nodded and walked over and pulled out the indicated box. Curious, he looked at the title and was stunned for a moment. The title on the back read ""The Lord of the Rings, special extended DVD version."

"That's the one I really love it." Carrie told him

"Viggo M is the best actor." She told him

He turned back and gave the girl a questioning look. "I take you have seen this movie before."

"Yes. I have also read the all of the books and wrote an essay on them and won first prize." Carrie joyfully told him.

"Very well," countered the former ranger who began looking for something similar to the device used by the boys to load the movie.

"The remote is on top of the TV." She told him

Aragorn nodded and examined the device. He quickly turned on the television and DVD player, and then pressed the open/close button on the remote. It was not long before the opening music began drifting through the speakers and the main menu came up on the screen. "I will admit the music has an enduring quality," commented the former ranger.

"Oh just wait the best song is on the last movie." Carrie told him

"I will take your word on that for now. Why don't we wait for Gimli to come in before starting the picture and while we wait for him, we could get something to eat and drink."

"I wonder if there's popcorn. If you don't know how to make it I can if you take me into the kitchen." She told him

Aragorn nodded and picked up the girl to carry her to the kitchen. Setting Carrie down at a table, he quickly found a large box labeled Orville Reddenbackers butter popcorn. He pulled out a bag and showed it to the girl. "Is this it," asked the former ranger.

Carrie looked around the huge kitchen and answered, "Yeah and it's the easy one. We just put the small bag into the microwave for about 3 minutes."

"How many bags should we get?"

"Three one of each of us," She told him as she looked back at her favorite hero and still not believing that he was in a kitchen with her.

Aragorn took out the bags and began heating up the popcorn, one bag at a time. Popcorn finished, now time to fix the drinks. He pulled out three glasses and set them on the table and pulled out one of the cans of grape juice that Erica had pointed out before leaving. His task finished, he faced a new problem. How was he going to carry both the girl and everything else at the same time? He turned to the girl silently asking her for any suggestions

"Take them out first than you can come back and get me." She suggested

Fortunately, Gimli had chosen that moment to come back inside after having his go at 'Old Toby'. Noticing the empty couch and activated television, he yelled out, "Hello, anybody home?"

"In the kitchen, why don't you come in here and help. I a sure you that you will not get into trouble with Erica you are just going to help take food out." Aragorn informed him

"I'll be right in," answered the dwarf. Gimli was soon in the kitchen and saw ranger and girl at the table. "What would like me to carry?"

"Those please." Carrie said as she pointed at three large bowls with three glass of juice next to them sitting on a tray.

"Why don't you take the drinks," suggested the ranger. I believe Carrie can carry the popcorn while I take her back to the couch." He looked over to the girl, "How does that sound?"

"Great," mumbled the dwarf.

"What was that?"

"Just make sure Erica doesn't know I was in here I don't want to end up like the hobbits when they tried getting into her kitchen." The dwarf remarked

Aragorn did not pause in picking up the girl as he answered his friend, "Not a word." He heard a slight couch and looked down to see that Carrie looked like she wanted to say something. "What there something you wanted to know?" asked the former ranger

"Yeah what did Erica do to the hobbits?" A very concern Carrie asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well Gimli said that he didn't want to end up like the hobbits when they tried to get into Erica kitchen are they hurt or something." Carrie said.

Aragorn smiled, "They are well. However, they did make the mistake of trying to sneak food out of the kitchen under Erica's nose. They were unsuccessful." A chuckling sound came from the doorway and Aragorn growled, "Of course, hobbits weren't the only creatures taking flight that day. Were they?"

"I take it Erica doesn't like it when some being take food out of her kitchen without asking." Carrie smile as she said it loud enough for the dwarf to hear. "So can she cook?"

Aragorn answered Carrie as he carried her back to the couch. "To answer your question, she is a very good cook although Mike and Earl are known to make fun of her cooking."

Gimli cut in, "Do you remember that meal where Mike said Erica cooked a meal fit for a king?"

"Good is not a strong enough word to describe her cooking, It is wondrous. As for Mike an Earl they usually end up eating the not so good stuff because of their teasing." The Dwarf informed her.

"But you forgot Earl answering by yelling out 'Here King, Here King."

It did not take long for Carrie to be sitting on the couch and covered in blankets. Gimli pulled a chair off to the side where he could see the movie and not get in anybody's way. Aragorn sat down beside the girl and asked "Are you ready?"

"OH yeah... This is going to be the Greatest." Carrie said.

"So what are we watching nothing rated R I hope." The Dwarf asked

"No the packaging said PG-13," answered the ranger. "While I would not want Carrie to watch it by her, there should be no problems as we will be watching with her."

The play button on the remote was pressed and soon the following lines were heard being spoken by a voice that was eerily familiar to the two visitors from Middle Earth. "It began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves; immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven, to the Dwarf Lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and the will to govern over each race."

"It can be..." Gimli said in ahhh.

"The lady sounds almost exactly like my grandmother," added a stunned ranger.

"Shhh..."Carrie shushed them

Silence once again filled the room as the pictured showed the battle where men and elves vanquished the forces of Mordor for the first time. There was one recognizable character and Aragorn whispered that actor looks exactly like my father."

"SHHH!" Gimli told him

Finally they got to scene where Gandalf attends The Shire for Bilbo's birthday Carrie leaned against Aragorn as a daughter and quietly asked, "Is the real Gandalf like that?"

"Yes very much. And I will have very much to ask him when we return to the Ranch," remarked Aragorn.

"I seem to recall that the White Wizard has not shown any surprise at anything we have run across in this world," added Gimli. "But then, he did say he has lived here."

"Wait you mean Gandalf is here on Earth and his is related to Erica. Wow that is so cool but how is it possible." Carrie stammers

Aragorn looked down. "Yes, Gandalf is here as well as Frodo, Samwise, Merry, Pippen and other visitors from Middle Earth. They are staying a ranch owned by Erica's grandfather. Don't worry, you will be meeting all of them as soon as you are well enough for travel."

"THAT IS SO COOL!! I can't wait now I know I won't be able to go to sleep." Carrie said

"That is the idea," answered Aragorn with a grin. "Not only that, how would you like to see the White City of Gondor with your own eyes?"

"OH WOW!!YES PLEASE!!" Carrie cried out in joy

"Then you shall accompany my companions and I when we return within a week," answered Aragorn.

Gimli leaned over and asked, "Did you think we would leave you here by yourself after all the trouble we went through in rescuing you?"

"I hope Erica brings me something nice to wear there." She remarked

"I am still not sure this isn't a dream and I am going to wake up to a nightmare." Carrie said.

"I am sure whatever Erica brings will be good enough for the journey to Gondor," answered Aragorn. "Besides you will be given new clothing once we reach Minas Tirith. I promise you."

"You mean I'll get to wear cool dress like lady Arwen?" Carrie asked

"In fact, I have a feeling that Lady Arwen may take you dress shopping," answered the former ranger.

"YIIPPIIEE," cried Carrie who then held her side as a pain shot through it.

"Easy there," soothed Aragorn as he eased her back down. "You don't want to make your wounds worse."

"Okay... So was it really like that when you met Frodo?" Carrie asked as the scene of Aragorn sitting in shadows of the tavern appeared on the TV

Gimli smiled at the conversation between his friend and the child. However, he did want to watch the movie and compare it to the actual events. Finally, he could not keep silent, "Would you two quiet down? Some of us would like to watch the movie."

Carrie giggled but than focused on the program

Aragorn leaned over and whispered, "I'll answer your questions after the show. Master Gimli seems to be little ill tempered tonight."

"When wasn't he?" Carrie quietly laughed back

"I heard that," respond Gimli in a gruff voice. Causing both the Ranger and younger child laugh

As the trio watched, the story continued as the hobbits entered Bree and met up with disguised ranger. Gimli looked back to his friend and could not help but laugh when the hobbits commented about Strider's stench while hiking through the wild. "And the children commented on how I smell," quipped the dwarf. "Just who smelled foul in that last scene?"

"Yeah, well he doesn't smell as bad as me right now," Carrie replied unhappily

Aragorn reached down and ruffled the girl's head. "Have no fear, when Erica gets back, I'm sure she will be willing to help your bath. You can stand the dirt for a little longer."

"Yeah I can." Carrie replied

"So let's just enjoy the show while we wait for the others to get back."

They soon reach the point where a wounded Frodo was carried off by Arwen to Rivendale and then the she-elf facing down the Nazgul at the river ford. Carrie looked up and asked Aragorn, "Can Arwen really do that?"

"Yes she could but she has left for grey heaven."

"Don't be so sure," answered the girl with a knowing smile

"Would you too be quiet?" Gimli demanded

Aragorn was puzzled by the girl's response but decided against asking her to explain herself. Instead, he just let her lay against him and finished watching the first disc. Finally, the council was replaced by a black screen with instructions to insert disc two. Gimli noticed that the girl was comfortable. "Don't bother getting up," directed the dwarf. "Gandalf showed my how to operate this type of device back at the ranch."

Just outside the Inn

"Come Leggie my driving isn't that bad. Be glad it wasn't Reggie who was driving. She would have just hit the deer with the rig instead of giving you the chance to take aim." Erica remarked as she pushed open the door.

"Are you telling me that Reggie would try to actually hit one while with one of those?" Legolas asked in disbelief.

Gimli had just reached the entertainment cent when they heard the sound of a vehicle pull up in the driveway. The dwarf turned to the others, "I'll go see if it's that pointy earned malcontent and Erica."

"Very well, you do that, I'll wait here," answered the former ranger. He grabbed his sword and told the girl, "I have to get up. If it's our companions then Gimli and I need to help them out. Should it be strangers, we need to be ready to fight."

"Okay." Carrie said as she got up and hid behind the couch."

The front door opened and in walked their absent companions. Gimli turned back and yelled, "Its Erica and Legolas." He paused and just gave the two a really strange look as they came in.

Aragorn motioned for Carrie to get up and stood be the doorway. He did not say anything as Erica walked in. Instead like Gimli, he gave her a "knowing look."

"Aragorn would you tell..." Erica started to say but then got a bad feeling as she saw that both Gimli and Aragorn had an upset look on their faces. "Whatever it is I swear I didn't do it." She tried deflecting their attention by saying. "I couldn't have done it I haven't even been here."

Aragorn nodded, "then perhaps you might be able to offer some insight on this movie we were watching. Master Gimli, would you put the second disc in the player?" He gestured for Erica and Legolas to sit down. "I feel you should see this as well Legolas."

"Huh? What are you watching?" Erica asked than notices the green box. "OH Shit!! Please don't tell me you are watching what I think you're watching. Damn I forgot about that damn movie though the books were better. Peter Jackson did do a half way decent job on them but he could have picked a better actor than Elijah Wood to play Frodo." Erica stated but then shut up as she got a strange look from the others.

All three denizens from Middle Earth stared at Erica as Carrie pressed the play button on the remote. Erica's worst fear came true as the scenes of Rivendale once more played on the screen. Aragorn finally commanded in a stern voice, "Would you care to explain this?"

"Okay short version but Gramps can give you the long one later because I don't know a lot of the answers. Simple, some how a writer from our world fore saw much of the events of Middle Earth and wrote a supposedly fictional book about it. The book was good that several movies were made using it as its basis," explained Erica. "This one is was just the first in three that came to the local theaters.

"But I don't think you should watch the third movie because there are things in it that haven't taken place yet. And YOU "Erica said pointing at Carrie. "Better keep quiet about what happens. It's not up to us to reveal things that are to happen. "

"There are three?" asked a flabbergasted Gimli. "You mean to tell us that our past, present, and future was known by the people of your world?"

"To those that watched and read, But some of things that happened with the guys and us showing up on Middle Earth were not in the stories. So who truly knows what the future holds." Erica explained as she placed some bags down in front of Carrie. "Why don't I take you in for a shower?"

Carrie did not want to get the bath at this time. "Can't we finish the movie? Please," whine the girl.

"Nope kid you need a Bath plus we can finish it later." Erica told her "Now come on we have to be quick so the rest can use the shower."

The girl was about to reply when Aragorn came up and gave her a stern look. "It was not long before that you were complaining about being dirty. So young lady, your bath waits. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." The girl replied with a pitiful look on her face

"Oh and by the way you three are next." Erica informed them as she helped the girl to the closest suite with a large shower in it.

Aragorn let slip a smile. "Don't worry we will not start the movie until you are back."

"GOODIE!" The girl squealed.

Legolas had a smile of his own as he watched the little girl became very eager to take her bath. He called out to Erica, "Gimli and I will put away the groceries while you take care of the bath."

Aragorn added, "I'll put away the clothes. Where should I take them?"

"Yeah I made sure to get a change of clothe for everyone so we all can have fresh clothes. And that MEANS EVERYONE. HUMAN, ELF AND DRAWF. If you don't change after the shower you don't eat." Erica flatly informed them.

"Very well," answered the former ranger. "I believe there are other bathrooms available and we'll use those while you finish bathing Carrie."

"Good idea." Erica stated. "Legolas please inform they guys about what I explained to you about the under garments." Erica asked.

Gimli turned to Legolas and asked, "Undergarments?"

"Please tell me you didn't get them anything with zippers." Carrie said. "Nope I am smarter than that but it was tempting." Erica answered back with a grin.

Aragorn walked up to Legolas and Gimli. "Would you please explain what Erica meant?"

"That would be mean. You see my friend Joey got his wee wee catch in a zipper and it wasn't funny at the time." Carrie remarked. As she giggled a little at the memory

Gimli paused and observed, "I take it you have picked up clothing for Aragorn and me."

"Yup and no zippers just sweats and warm sock," answered Erica.

Aragorn shook his head and grasped both Gimli and Legolas on the shoulder. "I believe Erica was saying that she brought clothing we can wear while our other clothing is being cleaned." He looked over to Erica, "That was your plan?"

"Okay you guys take turns that way we have someone on watch." Erica replied. She turned to the former ranger and asked, "Aragorn would you help me put Carrie in this bathroom?"

Legolas decided to enlighten his companions on a conversation he had with Erica on the trip to Target. "While we were driving to that store, Erica mentioned that in addition to getting ourselves clean our clothes had a foul stench. So, she picked up some clothing for us while our clothing was being washed."

Aragorn motioned for his companions to proceed without him. "Legolas, Gimli, there are bathrooms in adjacent rooms. Why don't you two get cleaned up while I help with this young lady?" Aragorn moved over to Erica and Carrie, "Lead the way."

"You go first elf. I'll keep watch," answered the dwarf in a huff as he heading out the door

Aragorn shook his head and grinned. He reached over and picked up the little girl and followed Erica into the bathroom. He sat the girl down on the toilet seat and turned on the water. "Erica, I'll wait outside while you help Carrie with her bath."

"You got it. Thanks. So little one, which do you want, Strawberry or Blue Berry Bubble Bath?" Erica said as she held up to plastic containers

Carrie looked up and answered, "Blue Berry please."

Aragorn smiled at the scene and closed the door. It was scenes like this that confirmed his decision to foster the girl and take her back to Gondor.

"You got it." The blonde said as she poured a cap full in. "Do you need me to help you with your outfit? Shit I forgot. Hey Aragorn could you get me that pink bag on table it has a change of clothes for Carrie?" Erica asked.

"I see it," answered the former ranger who quickly opened the door and held the bag out, waiting for someone to grab it. Carrie giggled, "Silly man, I still have my clothes on."

"He's being polite sweetie." Erica replied

Aragorn had a sheepish grin as he reentered the bathroom and sat the bag down on the counter. "Now, if you don't have anything else, I will wait in the other room."

"I know," answered Carrie. "I just wanted to mess with him. Besides he was still muttering about the movie when you came in."

"That would be good. I need to get her cleaned up NOW OUT!!" Erica demanded as she shooed him out.

Aragorn shut the door and sat down in a chair besides the darkened television. Noticing a nearby book, he opened it up and began to read.

It was not until thirty minutes had passed that the former ranger heard the sound of water draining from the tub. "Are you about finished?"

"Not yet we have to get prettied up." Carrie answered as Erica brushed her now clean hair.

Aragorn returned to his reading and looked up to the sound of the bathroom door opening up. Carrie emerged, being helped by Erica. Aragorn grinned and commented, "It seems there was a girl under all that dirt after all."

"Yup it's been so long since I've been clean. I don't understand why there is water here when there isn't anywhere else in town," remarked the girl. "I kept all the bottle water I could find for water and figured being clean was last on the list." Carrie explained

Aragorn stood up and grabbed the clothing that had been picked up for him. "Now that you are finished, I will take what you call a quick shower so we can finish that movie."

"Actually we shouldn't go beyond the second movie because there are in events in the third that haven't happened yet." Erica said.

Aragorn paused, "And just how much was shown in the second movie?"

Carrie could not help to add, "The fight at Helms deep was the best." To which Aragorn gave her the look.

"Yeah well you didn't see what Mike and our group didn't with LAWS rockets and machine guns." Erica said with a smile.

"Who's this Mike and where did you get machine guns?" asked the girl.

"We brought them with us. And Mike is one of my friends who also survived the plague." Erica answered as she held up the blanket for the girl to get under.

Aragorn shut the bathroom door and soon the sound of running water was heard once again. Carrie looked up from beneath the blanket and asked Erica, "Mister Gimli said something about having his clothes washed. Are we going to wash their clothes before we leave?"

"Yup why would you like me to wash this or burn it?" Erica asked as she held up the dirty garments.

"Wash them," answered the girl. "While I think its funny seeing them in track suits, those clothes just don't seem right."

"Hey it's all I could find in their sizes." Erica answered

Finally, the water stopped and all was silent from the bathroom. A few minutes later, out stepped Aragorn in his blue running suit and his other clothes bundled in his arms. "Erica, why don't you get the dirty clothes and put them in the washer while I get the drinks and popcorn and get everything ready for the second part of the movie?"

"Just waiting on the dwarf and elf," Erica answered

The words had no sooner left her mouth than in walked a now clean elf and dwarf. Both of them were wearing track suits carrying bundles of dirty clothes. Aragorn gestured towards Erica, "Erica will take you to the laundry room and set up the washer."

"I can't help with the leather but the other stuff I can put the others in the wash on gentle." Erica stated

Carrie motioned for Erica to come over and whispered, "We need to get their clothe cleans cause those track suits are just wrong."

Aragorn nodded, "Don't worry about it. Legolas, Gimli, and I cam take care of our leather."

"That will be great. Okay but these shoes are going." Erica said as she raised one of the girl's old shoes that were falling apart.

Carrie looked over at her old shoes and shrugged. "That's okay; I figure you picked up some new shoes for me anyway."

"Yup I grabbed a couple of different sizes and different styles. These are for when you are up for walking. And these I figured you might like for other times." Erica said as she held up a pair of kids hiking boots, tennis shoes and also a pair of black slip on flats.

Carrie smiled. "I can't wait to try them," said the bed ridden girl. "How long do I have to stay in bed anyway?"

"At least a day or two then we head for the ranch." Erica says.

"Then, get going," demanded the girl. "I want to finish watching the movie."

Halfway through the second part of "The Fellowship of the Ring", Erica walked up to go out. Legolas noticed this and stood up to follow. When asked where he was going, he told the others that he had already lived through the events and didn't need to see them again on the television screen. Thus, he intended to follow the teenage girl outside and discover the reason for her unexpected absence.

Legolas closed the front door and approached the teenager, who appeared to be staring off into the distance. "What is the matter asked the elf?"

No hearing the elf Erica kept staring off into the night sky and remembering the horrible images that she had seen as a tear came down her eye.

Legolas stood next to the girl and nudged her shoulder. "Erica, can you hear me?"

More tears fell down her eyes as she thought hard about the images that she had seen and what had happened.

"What troubles you?"

"Oh shit Legs you scared me." Erica said as she wiped away the tears.

"I have been standing here fro some time," answered the elf in a soothing voice. "Now, what troubles you on this clear night?"

"Well you saw what happened with Carrie. I saw so much more when I was in trace or whatever I was in. It was like a nightmare but it had been real and that scares the Hell out of me." Erica explained as she wrapped the blankets she had around herself

Legolas embraced the girl and offered, "Sometimes the pain is lessoned if you share it with another. I am here to offer that ear."

"Don't." She said as she pulled back from him. "What I saw no one should have seen and I don't want you seeing."

"What scares you so much that you will not tell a friend?"

"I know I have to tell but not right now. I have to talk to the whole group about because it involves them too and what happened here." Erica said as she point out around them"

Very well, I shall keep your confidence until then," answered the elf. He stared out into the night for a few minutes and stiffened.

"Thanks." Erica said than notices his stiffness. "What's up?"

Legolas pointed towards a point in the distance. "I see lights approaching in that direction."

TBC

Author's Notes:

Well, it's been some time since I last updated as real life has been getting the way of my writing. Combine teaching at a new high school with longer chapters and the time between updates gets longer. That said, school is out for summer and I have free time to devote to the writing so there will be more updates. One of the things I like to do is address concerns and points brought up by reviewers and so here are my thoughts on the latest reviews.

First, I want to talk about the references to various movies throughout the story and lines from various war movies. Mike, Earl, David, Erica, Reggie, and Dena are all based on real people and many of the things they say, originate with the real people. For example, the real Mike and Earl are big fans of "Band of Brothers", "Blackhawk Down", "Saving Private Ryan", "Star Wars", and etc. We do quote from the movies when we get together. Thus, Earl's talking about taking out Saruman and Sauron as Jackson in "saving Private Ryan", is something he would do in real life. So, there will be other movie references in future chapters. (Of course some of the quotes will get them in trouble with the parents.) Second, I want to address the subject of Mike being reckless in battle. He is not the same type of person as the Lieutenant that ran after the enemy in "We Were Soldiers". If you read General Moore's story, that Lieutenant is trying to get a medal or a glory hound (At least that is the impression I got from the book.) Mike is completely different. I see him more along the lines of a young Dick Winters from "Band of Brothers". He is not looking for glory but is willing to do whatever is necessary to win the battle, even if it requires exposing himself to danger. The incident at the Black gate is not one where Mike goes off looking for glory or answering a death wish. Instead, he found himself in a situation where the leaders of the combined armies of Gondor and Rohan are already engaged with the armies of Mordor when a new force threatens the army from the rear. Somebody has to buy the good guys enough time to finish the fight at the Black Gate and meet this new threat. Mike is the only person related to any of the leadership who can meet the threat. Thus he gathers whatever men that happen to available and organizes delaying action and buy enough time for the armies of men to meet this threat.

Now, on to the future, Once the Boulder scouts made it back to Boulder Free State and made their reports, it was decided that contact should be made with Middle Earth. There are enough Tolkien fanatics in Boulder who would jump at the opportunity to visit Middle Earth. So, a diplomatic mission sets out from Boulder to open relations with Gondor, Rohan, and the free people of Middle Earth. So, the next chapter will see old friends reunited while the coronation of Aragorn waits in the future.

Merry Prankster, out

37


End file.
